TVD: Titan
by gCosahi
Summary: ¿Qué pasará ahora que Bonnie ha recuperado su memoria y regresan a Fell's Church? Jeremie Chase sigue tras la bruja pelirroja, entre vampiros y ángeles intentarán que él no obtenga lo que viene a buscar, ¿pero qué está buscando? ¿Lograrán salir airosos de este encuentro? Es posible que no. . .
1. El Regreso

**Hola, mundo! Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como la otra, ésta es la segunda parte de esta saga a la que llamé Chronicles of Immortals, la primera ha sido _Heartfire_, y pues si éste es el primero que leen, sí tienen que leer la otra.**

* * *

**A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction**

**Chronicles of Immortals II**

**Titan**

**I**

**El Regreso**

Stefan iba manejando el carro, al lado del pasajero iba Elena, durmiendo; atrás iban Damon y Bonnie. El vampiro había puesto sus manos en las pálidas mejillas de la jovencita pelirroja, la besó y una de sus manos descendió, pero fue detenida por una pequeña mano.

—Basta, Damon. –susurró Bonnie–. Aquí no. –sonrió cuando él la besó de nuevo en el cuello.

—Sí, cierto. –dijo con un mirada lujuriosa y acarició su mejilla–. Descansa. –recomendó el vampiro y le ofreció su pecho como almohada.

En cuanto Damon sintió que Bonnie se quedó dormida, miró hacia el retrovisor, donde Stefan también lo miraba. Habían acabado con la bestia, el ghoul pero Jeremie Chase seguía libre y en cualquier momento podría regresar por la bruja pelirroja.

—Es preocupante que hayan enviado a dos ángeles guardianes. –comentó Stefan.

—La única razón es porque Jeremie Chase es como Michelle y Xander. –fue la respuesta seca del otro vampiro, enredó los dedos en uno de los caireles rojos.

—¿Pero qué quiere con Bonnie? –la pregunta del millón.

Damon bajó la mirada hacia la chica que descansaba en su regazo, acarició su cabello.

—Eso es lo que están investigando. –contestó Damon, no muy conforme con haber delegado esa tarea.

Los ángeles guardianes ya habían fallado en la tarea de proteger a Bonnie, habían brindado su ayuda muy tarde.

Ya llevaban tres días viajando en choche y las tres noches que les correspondían durmiendo en el carro. Habían sido ya tres noches de sacrificio, durmiendo incómodamente, a los vampiros ¿qué? Pero Elena y Bonnie estaban cansadas, doloridas y con un poco de mal humor. Contaban con un presupuesto limitado, y las opciones eran: dos habitaciones separadas en un motel barato, donde conseguirían la privacidad deseada que cualquier pareja requería, pero sus desventajas eran que estaba en una zona de alta prostitución y sólo Dios sabía cuántas veces cambiaban al día las sábanas, si es que lo hacían. La segunda opción, era ir a un hotel con moderadas estrellas en una zona con muy baja prostitución, pero iba a tener que ser un cuarto con dos camas: cero privacidad.

"¡No que va!" ironizó Damon, dirigiendo sus pensamientos a Bonnie que caminaba a su lado, él le apretó la mano, "No somos animales deseosos de fornicar todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"Verdad a medias", respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. El vampiro apenas fue capaz de contener la carcajada, porque Bonnie se puso colorada al darse cuenta de su respuesta. Una conversación mental era peligrosa.

Damon había tenido que contenerse en sorber sangre de Bonnie, la pelea final con el ghoul lo había dejado envenenado de verbena hasta la médula, pero la planta no era tóxica para la bruja en caso de que compartieran sangre, pero era exactamente eso lo se había impuesto no hacer: compartir sangre, aún Bonnie no estaba lista para convertirse, aunque ya había aceptado, primero tenía que conseguir el anillo de lapislázuli. El otro Salvatore, que en la lucha contra la bestia tampoco había quedado en buenas condiciones, no bebía la sangre de Elena por su ridículo juramento de respetar a las personas, estúpido San Stefan. El punto era que realmente sí le molestaba tener que compartir habitación con su hermanito y Elena, no le hubiera importado si no estuviera débil, porque hubiera podido utilizar sus poderes para crear una burbuja y así poder hacer… eh… cositas con Bonnie.

Bonnie de repente se despertó, a su lado estaba Damon, todavía no podía creerlo, sonrió, ¡él estaba ahí con ella! Se levantó con delicadeza de la cama y fue al baño, de regreso fue a su maleta para sacar el diario azul y la pluma, llegó a la cama y de la mesita de noche agarró el celular para tener una luz prendida. Abrió el diario en una nueva hoja y anotó la fecha. _Todavía no puedo creerlo, simplemente eso_. Fueron las únicas palabras que escribió en el diario y las releyó varias veces, a la vez que volteaba a ver al vampiro que descansaba a su lado. ¡Damon la había elegido a ella!

—Esa luz prendida es molesta. –dijo el vampiro en voz realmente muy baja y se removió, hasta pasarle un brazo por la cintura.

Bonnie se movió rápido y agarró su diario y pluma antes de que cayeran al piso, los dejó en la mesita de noche y luego apagó la luz del celular. Se acomodó con su compañero. Su novio. Con Damon. Un calosfrío corrió por su espalda, a medias por guarecerse bajo las sábanas y a medias porque Damon estaba ahí. La pelirroja podía sentir el pecho y vientre de Damon pegados con los de ella y sus piernas enredadas; ella pegó su frente y nariz con las de él.

—Ya la apagué. –dijo ella en voz baja.

"Pero yo ya me desperté", fue la respuesta mental de Damon y puso sus manos en ambas mejillas de Bonnie para besarla.

Una de las manos de él bajó desde la cara por el cuello, el hombro, el brazo, la cintura, casi hasta la cadera antes de escabullirse por debajo de la blusa y acariciara su espalda y el resto de piel debajo de la ropa. La pelirroja gimió cuando él lamió su cuello y al mismo tiempo había metido la mano por debajo del short del pijama y buscaba asilo. La impúdica lengua del vampiro seguía descendiendo, lamiendo y mordiendo sobre la blusa. Bonnie no atinaba a hacer nada más que retorcerse, mientras se arqueaba hacia la boca de Damon, hacia su mano.

—¡Damon! –jadeó.

El aludido sonrió satisfecho y travieso mientras seguía con el juego, besando y lamiendo el hombro, la clavícula, el cuello y la boca. Sonrió complacido cuando ella enterró la mano en el cabello de la nuca, casi arañándolo, luego la escuchó gemir más fuerte

"Shhh… No hagas ruido nos van a escuchar…", sugirió burlonamente, sin detenerse en su tarea.

—Tramposo. –gimió Bonnie, incapaz de juntar la concentración suficiente para mantener una conversación telepática.

No fue fácil dejar las cosas donde –cuando– terminaron, pero así tenía que ser, ya cuando tuvieran algo de privacidad compensarían, pero por lo pronto dormían, pegando las frentes y enredando las piernas.

Habrían pasado horas desde que se quedaran dormidos y de pronto unas suaves quejas hicieron despertar a Damon, frunció el ceño, no sentía la presencia de su hermano y de Elena, no habían resistido la falta de privacidad –como si él y Bonnie hubieran podido resistirse a jugar–, agarró el celular de la mesita de noche y prendió su luz, volteó a ver a su compañera. La luz encendida hacía brillar el sudor en su rostro, sin mencionar que éste hacía que el cabello se le pegara en la frente. Damon pasó uno de sus dedos sobre la cremosa mejilla, dio un leve respingo. Bonnie tenía fiebre.

—¿Bonnie? –preguntó con tiento, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron más quejas–. Maldición... –murmuró.

Brincó de la cama y salió corriendo del cuarto, necesitaba paños húmedos. Corrió hasta al baño y remojó una de las toallas de mano, la exprimió y se regresó rápidamente, pero se quedó parado al pie de la cama, porque en la cama de al lado dormían Elena y Stefan, no se habían escapado como él especuló, volvió la vista a su cama donde yacía Bonnie.

¡Que idiota había sido! Ésta no era una fiebre común. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¡Claro! Porque él también había estado bajo la misma influencia. Concentró todo su poder en sus ojos, sólo para confirmar lo que había sospechado, en efecto: una oscura energía se cernía sobre Bonnie.

—Maldito engendro. –maldijo entre dientes y luego se dirigió a su lado de la cama, al mismo tiempo que expelía parte de su poder para destruir la sombra que atormentaba a su bruja.

Fue inútil. Volvió a maldecir. Se sentó en la cama, contra la cabecera y acomodó a la delirante Bonnie en su regazo, con el paño húmedo limpió el sudor con delicadeza, también volvió a arroparla. Había vuelto a dejar de percibir las presencias de los otros dos.

—Estoy aquí... –murmuró en su oído. Se sentía impotente.

"_Estoy aquí.._.", Bonnie escuchó ese suave y cálido eco, miró hacia arriba y lo único que encontró fue el cielo azul infinito.

—¿Escucharon eso? –preguntó la pequeña pelirroja.

—No tengas miedo, Bonnie. –recomendó la pequeña rubia cuyos ojos azules tenían ese resplandor dorado.

Las manitas de Bonnie estaban sudadas y heladas. Habían ido a jugar al bosque, ella, Elena, Meredith y Caroline, desde el primer día de clases habían congeniado, las mejores amigas, por siempre. Meredith le ofreció la mano y la pelirroja la tomó. Una travesura, un juego, sólo un juego de niños. La pequeña Bonnie sintió que algo le recorría la espalda, volteó hacia atrás pero no había nada, nadie, ella era la última de la fila.

Gritos, miedo, terror. Había soltado la mano de Meredith y ya estaba sola. Una de sus rodillas estaba raspada, la otra tenía una cortada profunda y sangrante, las manos le ardían de los raspones, todo provocado por una caída. La pequeña Bonnie no dejaba de llorar, asustada como estaba no sabía qué hacer, le dolían las rodillas, las manos le estaban ardiendo pero lo peor de todo era que estaba empezando a anochecer y el tupido bosque no iba a dejar pasar ningún haz de luz. Todo iba a estar oscuro en unos minutos.

—¡ELENA, MERRY, CAROLINE! –gritaba a chiquilla aterrada, pero no había respuesta. ¿Cómo un juego terminaba de esta manera?

De pronto, los mismos escalofríos por toda la espina. Dedos cuya frialdad atravesaban la tela de su blusa. La niña volteó rápidamente y esta vez sí se encontró con alguien. La voz se le había ido, su inocente corazón latía desesperado y su ritmo respiratorio había descendido peligrosamente, la piel gritaba de dolor, la cálida noche veraniega había desaparecido. Todas esas sensaciones provocadas por aquella... ¿persona? No, aún si tenía la figura humana, no era una persona, era una criatura oscura, maligna.

—¿Qué tal, brujita?

—No, maldita sea, no, Bonnie. –dijo el vampiro que con su sensible oído percibió que la pelirroja había dejado de respirar, su ritmo cardiaco estaba descendiendo también.

Damon acomodó a la chica en la cama y luego se hincó, le dio respiración de boca a boca y luego le hizo RCP. La joven volvió a respirar y recuperó sus latidos, no sería por mucho tiempo si Bonnie no derrotaba esa sombra.

—Vamos, preciosa... –la animó y pegó su frente a la de ella.

Aunque la niña había recuperado un poco de aire en sus pulmones, no podía gritar; tampoco moverse, cada músculo estaba congelado, lo único que podía hacer era temblar y mirar a su oscuro agresor acercarse a ella con ese andar confiado y esa mirada de que le iba a hacer algo, seguramente, muy malo. La boca la tenía seca y los labios partidos, el monstruo mientras se acercaba se iba haciendo cada vez más grande y más oscuro.

—Vamos, preciosa... –la niña pudo mover la cabeza, buscando, de nuevo, hacia el cielo aquella cálida voz–. Aquí, Cardenal. –Bonnie volteó hacia atrás, era alguien más, ¿quién?

—¡DAMON! –grito la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por fin, siendo capaz de moverse, se volteó y corrió hacia él. Según se acercaba a Damon iba creciendo. Mientras que la distancia entre la bruja y el vampiro desaparecía, una luz muy fuerte comenzaba a resplandecer entre ellos.

La sombra que había estado hostigando a la pelirroja se desvaneció, ella recuperó el color sonrosado de sus labios. Damon la pegó más a su cuerpo para ayudarla a recuperar el calor, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo.

—¿Damon? –preguntó ella con voz queda, adormilada.

—Dime, Cardenal. –respondió el vampiro, que veía los ojos cerrados de Bonnie, contemplaba sus largas pestañas.

—Soñaba contigo. –respondió en el mismo tono soñoliento.

El sonrió y la agarró del rostro con ambas manos y la besó.

Días más tarde llegaron al Fell's Church y aunque Bonnie quería llegar a su casa con sus papas y hermanos, sabía que no podía hacerlo porque cuatro meses y medio atrás, los ángeles se habían encargado de encubrir lo que le había pasado. Huir con su novio, estúpidos. Pero cuando Damon drenara toda esa verbena de su sistema con la sangre de sus amigos –los cuatro en el carro sabían que Stefan no lo iba a hacer por su abstinencia–, se ocuparía de manipular a los señores McCullough y a Mary para que creyeran que Bonnie nunca se había ido. Elena les había enviado un mensaje a Matt y Meredith desde que llegaran a la ciudad.

En la casa de huéspedes, la señora Flowers los recibió a los cuatro con los brazos abiertos y no se sorprendió al ver a Bonnie vivita y coleando, pero sí la abrazó y le dio la bienvenida, diciéndole lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

—La señora Flowers sabe más de lo que dice. –soltó Elena, de repente, recordando la actitud de la señora Flowers, mientras se acercaba a la cómoda para sacar ropa, y vestirse, el pelo húmedo después del baño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tengo ese presentimiento. –respondió–. Esa vez de cuando salvaron a Bonnie, cuando Damon se puso muy territorial con ella, la señora nos dijo que Jeremie Chase se había llevado a Bonnie porque era especial. –explicó.

—¿Especial cómo?

—Eso no lo especificó, pero la forma en que decía lo especial que Bonnie es, me dejó pensando en que ella sí lo sabía.

La alarma del celular sonó exactamente a las cinco y media de la mañana y Matt Honeycutt sacó el teléfono celular de debajo de su almohada, parpadeó un par de veces mientras se adaptaba a la intensidad de la luz, por unos segundos, deliberó un poco si podía dormir los próximos diez minutos y levantarse sin problemas, pero con un bostezo se decidió a sentarse en la cama, se frotó la cara varias veces antes de estirarse. Escuchó un _bip_ del teléfono que le indicaba que tenía un e–mail, lo leyó: _Ya llegamos, nos vemos mañana_. Sonrió un poco triste, suspiró y luego escribió otro correo.

Después de ir al baño, se vistió con un pants, una sudadera y los tenis. Salió a correr. La mañana apenas empezaba a clarear, según iba corriendo hacia el gimnasio. Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, tenía pocos días que había empezado a correr y de que se inscribió a un grupo de artes marciales mixtas, lo que en conjunto con todas sus actividades universitarias, los entrenamientos de futbol americano y otras actividades, como intentar salvar Fell's Church de amenazas sobrenaturales, lo tenían agotado.

Desde esa vez que por casi nada, él y Meredith, huyeron del ghoul, se había prometido algo: estar lo mejor preparado para proteger a los que amaba ya que, Damon y Stefan eran vampiros, Elena fue una guardiana, Meredith era una caza vampiros casi conversa, Bonnie una bruja y él… él era el único mortal casi inútil, lo único que podía ofrecerle al grupo eran sus músculos por eso las actuales exigencias físicas. Además le había pedido a la señora Flowers que le enseñara tanto como fuera posible sobre hechizos, que él, en su calidad de mortal, pudiera realizar.

Meredith revisó, por enésima vez la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico. Sólo un mensaje y no era de Alaric. Salió de la aplicación del celular, y guardó el aparato en su pantalón. Ya había pasado un mes desde que enviara el correo y no hubo respuesta, era momento de quitar la pausa en su vida y seguir adelante: Matt Honeycutt. La joven se pasó un nudo por la garganta. Se miró al espejo, y verificó cómo le iba la ropa. Unos jeans azules, una blusa de tirantes verde oliva y un blazer blanco. Volvió a sacar el celular y miró la hora, según el mensaje de Matt, él iba a pasar por ella, ya casi eran las once. Cinco, cuatro, tres… unos golpes contra la ventana la hicieron quitar los ojos del teléfono. La muchacha sonrió cuando vio la cara de Matt y abrió la ventana para dejarlo pasar.

—Hola. –saludó el futbolista, entrando cual Romeo por la ventana.

—Hola. –respondió Meredith con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Te ves bien. –comentó Matt, que miró a la chica de pies a cabeza.

La de ascendencia latina sonrió por el cumplido, y se quedó viendo a Matt, él venía del gimnasio, el zipper de la sudadera lo traía abierto y el jersey deportivo que había usado se ceñía a su pecho y estómago.

—Tú también. –dijo la chica embobada, sin percatarse de que lo dijo.

Matt se rió a carcajada suelta, Meredith se sonrojó. Los dos se miraron a los ojos por largo rato. Él había puesto la mano en la mejilla de ella, la jaló y la besó. Despacio, suavemente. La lengua del chico entró en su boca, Meredith se quedó como piedra por unos segundos, antes de responder. Éste, oficialmente, era el primer beso de los dos, ella no sabía qué hacer con las manos, hasta que se decidió poner las manos en la nuca de Matt, mientras que las manos de él ya descendían por su cuello, hasta sus hombros y luego las pasó hacia la espalda para poder abrazarla. El joven futbolista se alejó de Meredith abruptamente.

—Perdón, Mere. –dijo Matt, sonrojado, jalando su sudadera abierta hacia abajo.

—No pasa nada. –murmuró ella, también apenada y se acercó a él después de suspirar y pasarse un nudo, tenía algo que hacer–. Es algo completamente natural. –lo miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla, volvió a besarlo.

—¿Meredith, qué pasa? –preguntó el chico, cuando el beso finalizó, complacido pero era raro ese comportamiento, puso las manos en cada hombro de ella, para mantener la distancia, y no es que realmente lo quisiera.

—Ya tomé mi decisión. –declaró ella y se sentó en la cama. Matt volteó la silla frente al escritorio y se sentó–. Hay que probar.

—¿De veras, Mere? –el chico se levantó entusiasmado de su lugar, con una gran sonrisa, la chica asintió suavemente–. ¡Vientos!

Meredith sonrió, nerviosa, aún insegura de si procedía bien porque lo que menos quería era lastimar a Matt. Él se acercó a ella, con pasos lentos y se inclinó, le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Pocos minutos después, Meredith no podía dejar de morderse el labio, intentando concentrarse en cualquiera de las aplicaciones de su teléfono pero no podía. Matt se estaba bañando en el baño de su cuarto. Pensar en que él estaba… ¡oh, Santo Cielo!

Estacionaron el carro en la cochera al lado de un coche desconocido, debía ser el que usaran Elena y Stefan al regresar de Portland. Iban a conocer a Leigh Steller, y estaban nerviosos por eso, no porque la chica fuera una heredera de un gran corporativo, sino porque no querían pensar que ella fuera a ser el reemplazo de Bonnie; era muy doloroso pensar así, una deshonra al recuerdo de su amiga pelirroja y una ofensa para una nueva amiga.

—Pasen, queridos. –invitó la señora Flowers, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Matt que había estado agarrando la mano de Meredith desde que se bajaran del carro, con la cabeza hizo un gesto para dejar pasar a la chica primero, pero no le soltó la mano–. Pasen a la cocina, los demás bajaran en unos minutos. –dijo la señora desde atrás de Matt.

Los dos llegaron hasta la cocina y se sentaron a la mesa, uno al lado del otro, hombro con hombro. Él huele a su jabón y shampoo, él se secó con sus toallas, él se peinó con su cepillo, él se bañó en su baño. Meredith se pasa un nudo por la garganta seca. Él la había besado, él la sostenía de la mano, él le hacía cosquillas con la nariz en el cuello. Matt era su novio. Era tan raro pensar en un novio, cuando su última relación había sido a distancia, y todo contacto físico había dejado de existir. Meredith soltó un suave gemido cuando Matt cerró su boca sobre el cuello.

—¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó juguetón, solo habiéndose separado de ella lo suficiente para poder hablar.

—N–nada… –alegó demencia.

Matt descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Meredith, mientras que acariciaba con el pulgar la palma de la mano cuyos dedos se enredaban a los suyos. ¿Quién lo dijera? Después de lo sucedido con los kitsunes, después de ese beso pasmado, ahora eran novios. Era muy consciente de los riesgos, ante todo, primero eran amigos, una amistad muy valiosa, que como todo en esta vida tenía que crecer y la forma en que ésta amistad creció derivó en la relación que hacía menos de una hora habían comenzado. De pronto los ruidos de pasos a sus espaldas, hicieron que los dos se enderezaran y dejaran la íntima postura que habían tenido.

El futbolista se levantó para dar la bienvenida a sus amigos y a la nueva amiga, la nueva novia de Damon. El joven se dio la media vuelta y cualquier sonrisa que pudiera emular la bienvenida desapareció de su rostro. En ese momento ni él mismo sabría cómo describir su emoción o los gestos de su cara. Meredith que se había quedado sentada, pero que había volteado, en el mismo segundo en que Matt puso su mano sobre su hombro ella también había perdido la sonrisa amigable.

—Bonnie… –balbuceó Matt, sorprendido, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

Meredith se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia la menuda pelirroja y la abrazó como queriendo confirmar que no era una ilusión, un fantasma; de verdad, era ella, era su mejor amiga de la infancia, de carne y hueso, viva, respirando.

—Yo también te extrañé, Mere. –fue la mentira blanca, porque realmente Bonnie no la había extrañado, pues de algún modo, los ángeles guardianes le habían arrebatado todo: su vida, sus recuerdos, amigos y hasta su apariencia.

—¿Cómo? –preguntó Matt, y se acercó a ella para abrazarla después de que la otra chica la soltara.

—Sólo me llevaron a otro lugar. –respondió Bonnie, encogiéndose de hombros, casi perdida en el abrazo de Matt, el grandulón.

—Suéltala. –ordenó Damon, con voz queda y amenazante, apenas un suspiro entre sus dientes.

El deportista soltó a su amiga y la besó en la frente, el vampiro gruñó. Todos rieron. Se sentaron a la mesa y platicaron.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews diciéndome qué les pareció.**


	2. Encanto Angelical

**Suplico piedad y paciencia...**

* * *

**Vampire Diaries Fanfiction**

**Chronicles of Immortals II**

**Titan**

**2**

**Encanto Angelical**

La bruja había sido muy hábil, tenía que reconocerlo. La verdad, superaba toda expectativa, muy por encima de las otras brujas.

—No tiene nada de especial. –dijo una mujer en tono indiferente, cuya voz fue desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

—Cierra el pico. –respondió Jeremie Chase de mal humor.

—Sí cómo no, supera toda expectativa sobre cualquier otra, nunca te había visto tan obsesionado con una bruja… –dijo con un tono burlón e irrespetuoso, dirigiéndose a quien se dirigía–, no des…

La voz de la mujer se cortó, la mano de Jeremie Chase se cerró en su garganta, la sacudió hasta azotarla contra la pared, la miró a los ojos. Las fosas nasales de Jeremie aleteaban, su respiración era pesada y sus ojos parecían humear, el ceño fruncido, estaba mostrando los dientes.

—Cállate. –ordenó en medio de un gruñido, su voz salió salvaje.

—Claro, claro, querido Jeremie. –se burló la mujer, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

Jeremie Chase soltó el cuello pálido de la dama que quedó con las marcas rojizas de sus dedos y palma. Ella se acarició el cuello y se alejó de la pared tantos pasos como él avanzó.

—He traído lo que me has pedido. –comentó la mujer, había metido la mano en su bolsa y sacado algo, con el objeto que sacó en la mano, se la extendió al otro.

—Eso está bien. –respondió él con una gran sonrisa, se había vuelto hacia ella.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? –preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido–. Es un juguete inútil.

—No con la magia apropiada. –contestó Jeremie, guiñando un ojo–. ¿Lo encontraste?

—Sí. –respondió la mujer–. Aquí está. –hizo un gesto con las manos, de las sombras salió el aludido.

Era sábado, marzo estaba terminando su primera quincena, la temporada invernal estaba llegando a su fin cuando regresó de nuevo a Fell's Church. La joven pelirroja miró por la ventana abierta, estaba sentada en la silla frente al tocador, con el diario de par en par, la suave brisa fresca y primaveral le acariciaba el rostro.

_Sólo tengo una palabra para describir el encuentro con mis amigos: Bizarro. Sé quiénes son ellos, pero los desconozco. Antes sentía igual, esta amarga sensación de no pertenencia, pero la gran diferencia es que ahora sé a qué se debe: me sigo sintiendo como Leigh. Cuando era ella, yo no me acordaba de este yo que había sido durante dieciocho años. Cuando llegué, Matt y Meredith me abrazaron, como los viejos amigos que son, y yo ni siquiera fui capaz de responder el abrazo, me sentía nerviosa, como si no fuera yo… _

_Xander y Michelle me deben demasiado, me quitaron todo, ¿y para qué? ¿Protegerme de Jeremie Chase? Si de todos modos él me encontró aunque desperté como Leigh. Realmente nunca pudieron alejarme de él… tampoco de Damon, él pudo ver más allá de la apariencia, de la vida que me inventaron, de los falsos recuerdos que nunca me dieron pero que sí me contaron, él estuvo ahí para mí y me vio a mí…_ suaves lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Bonnie al recordar las palabras que meses atrás había escrito: "A veces, desearía ser ella, sólo a veces, nada más para que Damon me mirara como la mira a ella… pero luego me doy cuenta de que si así fueran las cosas, de todos modos no sería a mí a quien viera". _Realmente me vio a mí… me eligió a mí. De haber sabido que tenía que irme y cambiarme de identidad para que me viera, hacía mucho lo hubiera hecho_. Bonnie sonrió por lo que había escrito. _El punto, es que después de todas esas dificultades, ahora él, Damon, y yo estamos juntos… y sigo sin creerlo. Parece un sueño…_

—No, no soy un sueño… –esas palabras hicieron que la pelirroja dejara pendiente su tren de pensamiento.

—¿Estás espiando mis pensamientos? –preguntó Bonnie con el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia la ventana, en cuyo marco estaba el vampiro sentado.

—Cuando escribes bajas las defensas de tu mente, aunque ése realmente no es el problema. –expresó él.

—Explícate, por favor. –exigió Bonnie con el ceño fruncido, cruzando los brazos.

Damon se levantó del marco, entrando de lleno a la habitación y caminó los tres pasos que lo separaban de Bonnie, se inclinó hacia ella que seguía sentada, y así poder tener un mejor ángulo de sus ojos.

—El _problema_ es que _gritas_ cuanto te _exaltas_. –explicó cual si fuera un erudito en el tema instruyendo a una parvulita.

Bonnie estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca, esperando que en cualquier momento se le ocurriera algo sagaz para responder, aunque por el ardor que sentía en las mejillas ya sabía que ésa era la respuesta que Damon iba a aceptar.

—Tramposo. –y se arrepintió de llamarlo así justo hasta la última sílaba porque esa palabra era la referencia exacta a lo que él aludía con esa expresión. Damon sonrió coqueto y la besó.

—Debes tener cuidado cuando escribes en tu diario. –advirtió Damon con dulzura, pasó los dedos sobre las partes cóncavas de la escritura en la hoja–. Tú mente se abre y gritas, te vuelves vulnerable.

—Practicaré hasta que no me escuches, si lo logro contigo, el vampiro más metiche, cualquier otro será pan comido. –comentó Bonnie.

—Sólo con lo de escribir, eh. –advirtió Damon, que volvió a sonreír porque la joven se puso roja de nuevo.

—Idiota. –murmuró Bonnie con los cachetes inflados.

—¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme así? –preguntó el vampiro que se acercó a ella y enredó los dedos en el cabello de la nuca, hasta jalarla y besarla.

Michelle iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Xander manejaba. Unos meses atrás habían despertado a la vida, porque tenían que proteger a una bruja de Jeremie Chase y el muy bastardo había huido, no sin antes haber enviado a su lacayo ghoul. Poco le había faltado a la bestia para matarlos.

—Bastardo. –murmuró Michelle.

—Se volvió loco. –contestó Xander.

—Lo suficiente como para estar matando a brujas a diestra y siniestra. –ironizó Michelle, tal cual como si fuera realmente humana.

—Te adaptas muy bien a ser humana, ¿lo has considerado? –preguntó Xander sin voltear a verla.

—No… –respondió, roja como un tomate y miró de reojo a Xander, porque la verdad era que sí lo había considerado varias veces, pero nunca terminaba por decidirse: no sin él.

La joven volvió la vista hacia el camino, tenía que concentrarse, no era momento para esas cosas. Hacía ocho días que habían percibido la esencia de Jeremie Chase y tenían que darle caza antes de que él llegara a la bruja, a Bonnie McCullough. Si bien era cierto que habían fallado cuando él se acercó a ella la primera vez, ahora ella y Xander podrían protegerla, pero el estúpido y orgulloso de Damon no lo permitió, se la llevó de nuevo a Fell's Church. Nunca antes habían tratado con una bruja que se pudiera liberar del _encanto angelical_, ése con el que crearon el alter ego de la bruja: Leigh Steller, detrás de ese poder se debía encontrar la razón por la que Jeremie Chase la quería.

De pronto Xander dio un volantazo, el carro salió del camino, una nube de polvo flotante los cubrió, Michelle no vio qué fue lo que hizo que su compañero saliera del camino tan violentamente, pero sí fue capaz de sentir una nueva presencia, era hostil y poderosa, era un vampiro.

—Espera aquí. –ordenó Xander, cuando se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—No. –respondió ella, a sabiendas de que sería un buen respaldo en caso de que el vampiro lo hiriera.

La cálida mano de Xander sobre las suyas que intentaban desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad. Las sensaciones eran devastadoras.

—No puedo concentrarme si tengo que estarte protegiendo. –dijo él, ya saliendo del carro, aprovechando la distracción de Michelle.

Las palabras habían roto el encanto, uno que seguramente ella misma se había inventado, pero Xander no solía tocarla con frecuencia, nunca.

Por un momento, Meredith tuvo una extraña sensación, como un presentimiento, no del tipo de Bonnie. Era como un dolor difuso en la boca del estómago, se hizo a la idea de que algo que había comido, le cayó mal.

—¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Matt, cuando se dio cuenta de que Meredith se sujetaba el estómago.

—Sí, no es nada. –respondió la chica.

Matt no parecía convencido por la respuesta, pero la abrazó y la llevó a sentarse al sillón.

—Podemos ir al cine otro día. –sugirió Matt, sentándose a su lado.

—No es un dolor de estómago como tal, es algo diferente, no sé cómo. –respondió ella con voz afligida–. Como un presentimiento, y sé que no soy bruja pero es una sensación de que algo va a pasar.

—Calma, Mere. –aconsejó el rubio y pasó la mano por el cabello de la chica.

Unos fuertes calosfríos arremetieron contra la chica, tanto que los vellos se estiraron de tal modo que le dolió la piel, unos segundos después vomitó sobre sus propios zapatos y los tenis de Matt.

—Perdón. –murmuró ella, que se limpió la boca con la mano.

—No pasa nada. –dijo Matt con tono de consuelo–. ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó.

—Sí, pero no era… –trató de insistir, pero una nueva arcada la atacó, hasta que dejó vacío el estómago–, de veras, perdón, Matt. –comentó con aflicción.

—No te preocupes, los puedo lavar. –contestó él, sonriendo y luego la besó en la frente–. Quédate aquí, ¿bueno? –preguntó el chico y se fue.

Matt regresó descalzo y con un trapeador con el que limpió el vómito de Meredith, se volvió a ir pero regresó rápido. El futbolista traía un vaso con agua y otro vacío.

—Gracias. –susurró ella, después se tomó un trago de agua para enjuagarse la boca, usó el vaso vacío para escupir el agua sucia.

—No es nada, Mere. –sonrió él.

El deportista dejó los vasos en la repisa que tenía a un lado y se recostó enseguida de Meredith.

El vampiro maldijo por lo bajo al idiota que estuviera marcando a su número telefónico, en ese momento, cuando estaba tan entretenido. El timbre siguió sonando un rato y Bonnie extendió la mano, con distracción y dificultad hacia la mesita de noche para alcanzar el cel de Damon, pero no había logrado reunir la suficiente concentración.

—¿Contestar? –ésa fue la única palabra que Bonnie fue capaz de decir.

El timbre dejó de sonar.

"Si es importante volverán a llamar", su tono mental era burlón y travieso; Bonnie se retorció, y apretó las sábanas bajo sus manos.

El tono de llamada entrante volvió a interrumpir. Damon lo notó y frunció el ceño. Al parecer la llamada sí era importante, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar pendiente su tarea, si era realmente importante volverían a llamar, y en todo caso, más tarde él mismo regresaría la llamada. Mucho más tarde.

—Tramposo. –jadeó Bonnie, cuando Damon por fin se decidió a levantar la cabeza y seguir elevándose hasta llegar a besarla

—Bueno, así soy, ¿y? –contestó el vampiro con tono juguetón, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la bruja.

—No sobrevivirías si te dijera que no. –advirtió Bonnie, mirándolo a los ojos.

La respuesta no sorprendió del todo al Salvatore porque ese tipo de respuestas correspondían al alter ego de Bonnie: Leigh. Damon la besó y dio la primera embestida.

—¿Quieres hablar de supervivencia? –retó el vampiro.

—Eres tú el que vive de que le digan que "sí".

—¿Olvidas, brujita, que soy mayor que tú y me debes respeto? –una segunda embestida interrumpió la respuesta que la pelirroja iba a dar–. Pero por esta vez te daré la razón. –cedió Damon después de ver la cara que había provocado.

El carro quedó estacionado en la acotación, detrás del de Xander y Michelle. Stefan se bajó y revisó con la mirada los alrededores, tenía el ceño fruncido porque el carro había quedado fuera de la carretera, estaba en pésimas condiciones, todos los vidrios estaban despedazados, no había nadie dentro del vehículo, sólo manchas de sangre oscura cuyo olor penetrante inundaba las fosas nasales del vampiro.

—¿Xander? ¿Michelle? –preguntó Stefan consternado, mirando hacia el bosque.

Media hora atrás Michelle había marcado a su cel. Ella sonaba preocupada y desesperada, dijo que necesitaban su ayuda y que Xander ya se encontraba muy mal herido. Poco después de colgar, le marcó a Damon, pero no contestó, y en vista del peligro en el que Michelle se encontraba, decidió ir. Lo mucho, lo poco que pudiera hacer, sería de ayuda.

—¡Stefan! –escuchó el grito de Michelle, escondido desde el bosque. El vampiro corrió velozmente en dirección a donde provenía el grito. Podía sentir otra presencia. Michelle estaba tirada en el suelo, toda llena de tierra, con raspones y otras pequeñas heridas sangrantes. Stefan se acercó a ella y se hincó a su lado para verificar la condición de sus heridas–. ¡ARRIBA! –advirtió la chica.

El vampiro levantó la vista. Xander se encontraba suspendido en el aire, a pesar de la luz nocturna, Stefan no pudo apreciar al atacante, aquel que seguramente tenía al ángel. Pocos segundos después de que el vampiro de ojos verdes descubriera la posición de Xander y su agresor, éste soltó a su víctima. Stefan dejó a Michelle y corrió en dirección del ángel guardián, apenas tuvo tiempo de deslizarse sobre el suelo, haciendo una nube de polvo.

—Un vampiro... –murmuró Stefan, después de ver la roja mancha de sangre en la camisa de Xander.

—¡Xander! –gritó Michelle preocupada y corrió hacia ellos.

El vampiro huyó inmediatamente después de soltar a Xander, consigo se llevó cualquier rastro que Stefan pudiera seguir. Acto seguido, el de ojos verdes se mordió la muñeca y se la puso en la boca a Xander.

—¿Qué haces? –preguntó Michelle, con la clara intención de obligarlo a retirar la muñeca.

—Si no bebe, morirá. –advirtió él, y Michelle dejó de forcejear–. Sé que ustedes son ángeles guardianes y que pueden recuperarse de lesiones que podrían matar a cualquier humano, pero yo soy un vampiro y sé qué hacer en circunstancias como ésta.

Con la ayuda de Michelle, Stefan llevó a Xander a su carro, en el asiento trasero, la chica se quedó con él, el vampiro condujo hasta Fell's Church.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y sea suficiente motivo de piedad. Gracias por leer.**


	3. Eternidad

**Espero que les guste, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y más a los que dejan un review. Espero que me dejen un review.**

* * *

******A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction**

**Chronicles of Immortals II**

**Titan**

**3**

**Eternidad**

Stefan manejaba su carro muy rápido, de regreso a Fell's Church, tenía que llevar a Xander al hospital porque a pesar de que el ángel guardián había bebido de su sangre, y se recuperó un poco, no había tomado mucha, si bien era cierto que la sangre de vampiro lo cura todo, no estaba seguro qué daños colaterales podría causar en el cuerpo poseído por un ángel guardián.

—¡Maldición! –dijo Michelle, que tenía a Xander en su regazo.

Lo bueno es que él ya había dejado de sangrar, acarició su rostro.

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron a una pequeña clínica. Dijeron que había sido el ataque de un animal. Stefan estaba de pie, recargado contra un pilar, esperando el diagnóstico; el vampiro marcó al cel de Elena.

—_¿Stefan, todo bien? _–preguntó Elena al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí... bueno, no. –respondió él con un suspiro–. Llegué a donde Michelle me había indicado, algo los había atacado... –explicó con voz baja.

—_¿Pero están bien?_ –la voz de la rubia se oía preocupada.

—Sí, vivos, poco después de que llegué, _el animal_ que los atacó huyó. –Elena se dio cuenta por la pronunciación de que Stefan hablaba de algo sobrenatural–. Creo que a Bonnie le interesará saber que es Xander el que está hospitalizado.

—_Sí, yo le digo._ –respondió Elena–. _Te quiero, Stefan_.

—Y yo a ti. –después de eso colgaron la llamada.

Meredith miró al horizonte, no que algo se hubiera movido por allá, se trataba de esa sensación extraña, como la de la noche anterior cuando vomitó en los tenis de Matt. Anoche había sido una sensación de frenesí, ahora sentía satisfacción, complacencia.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Mejor? –preguntó Matt, que acababa de llegar y se sentaba a su lado.

—Sí –respondió ella–, aunque todavía tengo la sensación de que algo anda mal pero no sé qué. –comentó con aflicción la joven.

El cálido brazo de Matt sobre su espalda le brindó a Meredith el alivio que necesitaba, no lo había esperado y aún así recargó la cabeza en el hombro de él. El rubio futbolista la besó en la coronilla y luego recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

—Gracias, Matt. –susurró ella suavemente.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó Matt.

—Por estar aquí conmigo. –se sinceró.

Matt apretó el abrazo y sonrió, pero sabía que Meredith se estaba esforzando y, de cierto modo, eso tenía que ser bueno. Él sentía algo especial por ella, lo sabía y por eso había luchado por tener esa relación, para poder definir ese algo especial.

—¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Meredith, con voz suave.

—En ti. –contestó él sincero.

Meredith se alejó del abrazo de Matt, para agarrarlo del rostro y besarlo, fue un beso que poco tuvo de fugaz o de amigos, eran novios y por alguna razón que no comprendía le encantaban sus labios, se había sentido tan tentada de besarlo un montón desde ayer que habían cancelado su salida al cine.

—¿Sabes que me gustan tus besos sorpresa? –comentó Matt, Meredith sonrió, realmente no sabía qué responder, pero eso no era lo importante, simplemente volvió a besarlo.

El timbre girly del teléfono de Bonnie era una molestia que Damon no pretendía tolerar, por lo que agarró el cel para apagarlo; la pelirroja, quien sí pensaba en responder la llamada, peleó contra los rápidos reflejos del vampiro para arrebatarle el cel, lo cual resultó en algo infructuoso.

—¿Qué tal si es importante?

—Volverán a llamar.

—Por favor, Damon. –suplicó ella.

—Bonnie... –casi gruñó él, con el _por favor _engarrotado en la garganta.

—Damon... –la inflexión vocal que la pelirroja empleó hizo que Damon soltara el cel entre los dedos de la pequeña mano de la pelirroja.

—Pelirroja... –regañó él, con un tono orgulloso, lo estaba manipulando.

Bonnie contestó la llamada, se había sentado en la orilla de la cama. Lo único que Damon escuchaba eran las respuestas monosilábicas de su bruja, había prometido no espiarla en sus llamadas porque ella le dijo que confiaba tanto en él que le contaría lo que fuera. Ella colgó.

—¡Damon, idiota! –por la voz iracunda, el vampiro se dejó cachetear, aunque ella no lo golpeó con fuerza.

—¿Por qué idiota? Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

—Las llamadas que no contestaste eran de Michelle, Xander está hospitalizado.

—¿Hospitalizado? –se extrañó.

—Tenemos que ir.

—¿Por qué? Es un ángel guardián. –comentó como si nada–. Son casi indestructibles. –se recargó en la cabecera de la cama.

—Vayamos. –suplicó suavemente.

Damon suspiró con resignación, luego se levantó de la cama y la rodeó, se detuvo frente a Bonnie y le extendió la mano.

La rubia llegó al hospital y buscó con la mirada a Stefan y Michelle, los encontró rápidamente y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, pasando su mirada de uno al otro.

—Como te dije por teléfono, _un animal _atacó a Xander durante la noche, le di_ primeros auxilios _pero no fue suficiente... –Elena comprendió que alguna criatura sobrenatural atacó al ángel guardián y que le había dado sangre, no había sido suficiente.

Poco después llegaron Bonnie y Damon; la pelirroja fue directo a hablar con Michelle, sea como hayan sido las cosas, todavía pensaba en ella como su mejor amiga.

—¿Cómo estás? –preguntó con delicadeza.

—Yo estoy bien, Xander es el que quedó mal, de no ser porque Stefan llegó, quizá él estaría muerto ahora mismo. –comentó la chica, con todo el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

—Pero no fue así. –soltó la bruja las palabras de consuelo. "¿Sabes qué fue lo que los atacó?"

"No sé, parecía humano, según Stefan fue un vampiro". Bonnie le dio un par de palmaditas a Michelle en la espalda y un fuerte y frío escalofrío le recorrió la espina.

—Jeremie Chase. –murmuró suavemente, pero ese nombre resultaba frío y osco en su lengua.

—¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Damon que había estado hablando con su hermano y como todos los demás se le quedó viendo.

"No sé cómo pero este ataque tiene que ver con él...", comentó bajado la mirada, el mensaje telepático lo había enviado a todos los presentes, "es como si sobre Michelle quedara un rastro de él"

"¿Quieres decir que el bastardo envió a uno de sus lacayos a matarlos?", preguntó Damon, la ira hirviendo a través de él.

"No tanto como que haya sido el lacayo de Jeremie Chase, pero sí guardan alguna relación porque estaba todo impregnado con su _esencia_, la cual dejó el rastro sobre Michelle", trató de explicar Bonnie, porque todo lo que había dicho era producto de lo que estaba viendo: cuando tocó a Michelle sus poderes despertaron.

—¿Estás bien? Tus ojos se ven diferentes. –advirtió Stefan, fue entonces que todos se dieron cuenta de ello.

Bonnie parpadeó varias veces hasta que la sensación de ardor desapareció.

—¿Como la otra vez? –preguntó.

—Más o menos, pero esta vez no era un color que se mezclara con el tuyo. –explicó el vampiro de ojos verdes.

—¿De qué mierda están hablando? –inquirió Damon en un casi gruñido.

—En uno de los primeros encuentros con Jeremie Chase, mis ojos cambiaron de color. –rememoró la bruja, pero aún tenía problemas para organizar sus recuerdos.

—Parientes de Xander Steller. –habló la enfermera.

En doce horas más el médico daría de alta a Xander, Michelle pasaría la noche con él. Bonnie iba en su lugar del carro, un poco encogida.

—¿Damon? –preguntó ella con voz queda.

—Dime, preciosa. –alentó, con apenas un hilo de preocupación en la voz.

—¿Ya puedes _manipular_?

El vampiro estacionó el coche en una de las acotaciones y miró a Bonnie.

—Toda la verbena ha sido drenada, pero es posible que me tome otro par de días tener mis poderes bien.

—Sí, bueno. –comentó ella un poco más encogida en su lugar.

—¿Estás bien, Bonnie? –preguntó esta vez revelando verdadera preocupación cuando vio que la pelirroja estaba casi hecha bolita en el asiento, se inclinó sobre ella para atraerla a su regazo, lo más posible tomando en cuenta que estaban en el carro. Cuando la tocó notó que estaba sudando frío, ella tenía los labios morados. No, otra vez...

Damon puso en marcha de nuevo el carro, condujo como alma que lleva el diablo, derrapando por la carretera; pasaba de primera a segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta en fracción de segundos como si él mismo fuera parte de la máquina.

Llegó en minutos a la casa de huéspedes. La llevó en vilo hasta la habitación que compartían desde que llegaran a Fell's Church y empezó a desvestirla rápidamente: el contacto piel con piel había funcionado la otra vez contra la sombra que quería apoderarse de Bonnie. La bruja estaba helada como si la sangre de su cuerpo hubiera dejado de circular, de hecho su corazón apenas latía...

—Bonnie, por favor... –suplicó Damon, tan preocupado como estaba no se dio cuenta de que lo había pedido por favor, lo único que se le ocurría hacer para ayudar a Bonnie a recuperarse era darle sangre... y hacerlo implicaba un riesgo colateral que había querido posponer: convertirla.

Sin embargo las circunstancias lo exigían, si no lo hacía Bonnie moriría seguramente, porque cada vez los latidos del corazón de la bruja se iban haciendo más y más lentos. Se mordió la muñeca, el colmillo se hincó profundo, buscando herir la vena principal, una vez herido la sangre brotó a borbotones y ésta se untó sobre los morados labios de Bonnie. Pocos segundos después de que Damon la ayudara a pasar el primer trago ella empezó a volver a la vida y a sorber sangre con ganas.

La nueva sombra que se había posesionado de Bonnie, desapareció después de unos minutos de que la pelirroja sorbiera sangre. Lo que tenía a Damon preocupado era el hecho de que su bruja ya había sorbido mucha sangre de vampiro, una eternidad con ella era tentador pero no era algo factible, no mientras Jeremie Chase estuviera dándole caza por motivos desconocidos.

—¿Damon, ya llegamos, cuándo? –preguntó Bonnie levantando la cabeza de su pecho–. ¿Por qué la boca me sabe a tu sangre?

—¿En serio, no recuerdas, Cardenal? –preguntó él desconcertado, a lo que Bonnie negó con la cabeza–. Te quedaste dormida. –mintió porque no quería que se preocupara, luego la jaló y la abrazó con delicada fuerza, hasta que se quedó dormida.

No podía protegerla, era un hecho, la sombra que –por segunda vez– se había posesionado de Bonnie, se había vuelto más poderosa –y al parecer seguiría haciéndose más y más fuerte–, en esta ocasión había tenido que darle sangre, cuando no quería convertirla. La próxima vez, por mucho que le pesara, contestaría la llamada.

Esa mañana cuando Meredith se despertó, tenía esa sensación de ansiedad en la boca del estómago, y todavía no sabía cómo explicarlo. La sensación no remitió en todo el día. Algo estaba mal, pero no sabía qué. Ahora ya eran las ocho y quince de la noche, dentro de poco Matt llegaría por ella para ir al cine a ver la función de las nueve. Estaba casi segura de que esta vez no iba a vomitar.

—¡Yo abro! –gritó cuando escuchó que había alguien en la puerta–. Hola.

—Hola. –sonrió Matt–. ¿Vamos? –le ofreció la mano.

Fueron de la mano hasta el carro del muchacho, quien ayudó a la joven a subir. En pocos minutos ya estaban de camino. De pronto Meredith percibía algo extraño, no tenía nada que ver con la difusa sensación en la boca del estómago. Se trataba de algo diferente. Era suave, cálido, la envolvía por completo; tratar de averiguar de qué se trataba la hizo mantenerse callada.

Matt de vez en cuando se le quedaba mirando así, toda pensativa. Se veía linda. Cualquier palabra que dijera rompería con ese encanto pensativo que la mantenía quieta y en silencio. Cuando llegaron el chico dejó el carro en el estacionamiento del cine y lo rodeó, si no para abrirle la puerta, sí para recibirla, ayudarla a bajar. El camino al cine había parecido eterno porque había querido volver a tocarla, por fin esa tortura había terminado, ya tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

Según iban avanzando a la sala cuatro, donde pasaban la película que iban a ver, Meredith se volvía cada vez más sensible a lo que percibía, de alguna manera sabía que le era conocido. No se había dado cuenta pero casi tenía enredado su propio brazo con el de Matt, quien cargaba una bandeja con las sodas y palomitas enla otra mano. Ya sentados en la sala, uno al lado del otro, con la pantalla gigante aún en blanco y ya la sala medio llena, la joven de ascendencia latina fue capaz de definir aquello que había percibido porque estaba percibiendo otra cosa: primero había sido un olor, ahora era un sonido con un ritmo propio. Cerró los ojos, para abstraerse de toda imagen que la distrajera, tenía que ser capaz de saber de dónde provenían ese olor y sonido.

—Mere… –sintió la suave vibración del murmullo de Matt, al escucharlo fue consciente de lo que había hecho: su boca estaba sobre su cuello, ella se alejó casi dando un brinco hacia su lugar, tan lejos como la cercanía de las butacas de la sala lo permitían.

—Perdón. –susurró, no sabiendo qué más decir, sonrojada pero sobretodo sorprendida de sí misma; sin embargo, se acomodó en su lugar y limpió los restos de saliva–. Va a dejar marca… –dijo sonrojada, al ver la marca roja sobre la blanca piel de Matt.

Él se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la besó fugazmente con una sonrisa, luego le habló al oído.

—Marca de la propiedad de Meredith Sulez.

—Tonto. –lo empujó ella, con esa sonrisa tonta de chica enamorada.

Dos horas y media después salieron de la sala, tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja, de vez en cuando Meredith volteaba a ver la marca que había dejado en el cuello de Matt, se sonrojaba cada vez. Pero por detrás de ese sonrojo y vergüenza, aún podía sentir la presencia de Matt, su olor, los latidos de su corazón y de pronto comenzaba a salivar. Llegaron a la planta alta del estacionamiento, y a paso lento se acercaron al vehículo. La esencia y los latidos se volvían más fuertes la olerlo y escucharlos, respectivamente.

Matt puso la mano en la manija para abrir la puerta, pero se distrajo con el cabello que caía por la nuca de Meredith y su olor. La tomó del rostro y lo hizo voltear con delicadeza y la besó en los labios. La joven se dio la vuelta por completo y se recargó contra la puerta, jalándolo a él con ella. El beso cada vez se volvía más apasionado, el choque de lenguas, el aire agotándose en los pulmones. Fue un mero instinto, una necesidad, un capricho nada más. El sabor efervescente de la pequeña gota de sangre que había emanado del labio de Matt, quemó la lengua de Meredith, su garganta, e incluso bajó como fuego hasta llegar a su estómago. La sensación había sido abrumadora, se separó de golpe de Matt.

—Perdón… –murmuró, por segunda vez esa noche, más sorprendida de sí misma por su propia reacción ante la sangre de Matt.

—No pasa nada. –repitió él, con un tono alegre y comprensivo, luego pasó su pulgar sobre los labios de ella para limpiar un pequeñísimo, casi imaginario, rastro de sangre.

Cuando Bonnie despertó tenía la cara y la nariz pegadas contra el pecho desnudo de Damon, aspiró hondo ese olor tan dulce y embriagador como de un vino dulce, de ése que parece que no te llega y no te llega hasta que te pones de pie y descubres cuán borracho ya estás. Sus uñas pasearon por la espina del vampiro que se retorció como si fuera un gato recibiendo los mimos que exigía y merecía.

—Buenos días. –saludó él con voz ronca, de recién despierto, aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Él gimió cuando las uñas de Bonnie repitieron el recorrido por su espina.

—Buenos. –respondió ella con un tono juguetón, cuando las uñas ascendieron por la espalda, sólo para dejar descansar los dedos en su nuca, enredándolos en su cabello negro.

El vampiro la besó y se pegó más a ella. Convirtiendo el beso en uno voraz, exigente, salvaje, como él era, primero había puesto la mano en su nuca, en un intento de contener el incendio que tenía por cabello, poco después, la mano descendió por la mejilla, el cuello y se detuvo en el hombro, ella gimió en protesta y él sonrió entre los labios de ella, para retomar el camino de su mano sobre la nívea piel sobre su clavícula.

El perfume de Bonnie era dulce, inocente, sincero. Lo había sabido desde la primera vez. Su bruja había sido una niña que en sus brazos se había convertido en mujer, suya. Se había enfrentado a los mandatos de más arriba cuando la encontró convertida en Leigh Steller y se enfrentó a Xander y Michelle y el bastardo de Jeremie Chase todavía la quería. Pero era suya, no la iba compartir con nadie, ya era difícil compartirla con Mutt, aunque ellos sólo fueran amigos. La agarró de las caderas y se volteó sobre su espalda para sentarla a horcajadas sobre sí mismo, ella lo recibió con un gemido casi contenido, luego él se sentó y la jaló de la nuca para besarla.

—Te amo… –murmuró Bonnie, en cuanto el beso se rompió para poder respirar, en un suave jadeó que incitó más a Damon.

Los impíos labios del único monstruo, al que Bonnie no temía, fueron bajando lentamente hasta encontrarse con la yugular, la que besó y lamió antes de morder… la sangre sabía diferente, no estaba mal, pero el sabor era distinto, el pequeño sorbo que dio fue suficiente para saberlo, no iba a beber más porque hacerlo significaría compartir sangre, y eso era peligroso: no le iba a ofrecer la eternidad a Bonnie cuando Jeremie Chase andaba tras ella y él no podía protegerla.

—Traviesa. –sonrió él cuando la pelirroja lo mordió antes de besarlo y que él invadiera su boca con la lengua.

En la cumbre Bonnie lo abrazó fuertemente, como si deseara fundirse con Damon, ser más que uno mismo, no quería gritar, no podía evitarlo… ella lo mordió en la curvatura del hombro fuerte. El gemido impactó fuertemente contra la piel de Damon que sintió la vibración recorrerlo por completo, una mordida más.

Más tarde Bonnie salía del baño, con el pelo un poco aplastado por el peso del agua después de ducharse, y aún así la cara seguía un poco sonrosada. La muchacha se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Damon se había posesionado de la misma, él no tardó en ponerle el brazo en la cintura y besar su espalda baja.

—Me acabo de bañar.

—Eso parece más una invitación. –gruñó, se sentó a su espalda, pasando las piernas al lado de las de ella, respiró sobre su apetecible cuello y ascendió hasta llegar a la oreja–. Además, quiero que toda bestia que se atreva a acercarte a ti, pueda percibir mi olor.

—Tenemos más de quince días durmiendo juntos, hagamos o no el amor yo huelo a ti. –aseguró ella, abochornada porque él ya estaba mordisqueándole la oreja, un abrazo sobre su pecho–. Hablando de eso… de los quince días de que llegamos a Fell's Church, quiero ver a mis papas y a mi hermana. –él no dejó de juguetear–. Son mi familia, los extraño mucho. –susurró–. Tendremos la eternidad. –Damon la abrazó más fuerte y luego besó su mejilla. No podía protegerla...

—Yo no dije nada. –alegó Damon suavemente, en su oreja, con voz suave. Darle la eternidad y no poder protegerla…

La bruja sonrió, luego pasó la mano hacia atrás, le pasó la yema de los dedos por la mejilla. Bonnie lo conocía. Desde que regresaran a Fell's Churh, ella se había quedado en el casa de huéspedes con Damon, no que se quejara, había sido muy divertido pasar sus días y, sobre todo, noches con él, pero ahora que el vampiro había recuperado sus poderes, sería más fácil arreglar las cosas con su familia.

—Y yo no dije que me fuera a vivir con ellos… –murmuró la pelirroja. El vampiro chupó su cuello, conteniendo a duras penas los colmillos que clamaban salir y clavarse para que pudiera complacer el instinto básico de beber sangre–. ¡Damon, no, me vas a dejar una marca!

El aludido sonrió a la vez que bajaba por el cuello al hombro y con una mano iba empujando el albornoz. "No te prometo no dejarte una marca, lo que sí es que será donde no puedan verla", le dijo Damon de modo telepático, sonriendo por el sonrojo de su bruja.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Díganme!**


	4. Dar el Paso

**Hola! Espero que les guste el capítulo 4.**

**Sorry, Eva, quise publicarlo el viernes, pero no lo terminé sino hasta las dos de este día (hora de mi ciudad, claro). Pero ya te había advertido que si tenía suerte, lo publicaba el viernes... en fin... **

**Quiero dar gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, y espero que me dejen más esta vez, please! ^^**

* * *

**A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction**

**Chronicles of Immortals II**

**Titan**

**4**

**Dar el paso**

El taconeo de los pasos de una mujer hizo que Jeremie Chase frunciera el ceño sobre sus ojos azul hielo, acomodó su cabello rubio, casi plata; se dio cuenta de que ya lo tenía demasiado largo, lacio, casi alcanzando sus hombros. Jeremie Chase había sido un joven vivaz, y muy inteligente, de no haber muerto hubiera cambiado al mundo, sin embargo, murió ahogado. Enviado al mundo para cumplir una misión que ahora no recordaba, como su verdadero nombre, ése que había tenido como ángel guardián, todo, absolutamente todo había quedado relegado al olvido, cuando la conoció a ella: Katia Wilson.

Acababa de despertar, lo primero que recordaba, después de los últimos recuerdos del verdadero Jeremie Chase, era el cabello de Katia flotando en el agua, después de que se había lanzado a rescatarlo, su mano cálida rodeando la muñeca. Katia lo había asistido, le había dado vida, literal. Iba a dar el paso, pero como ángel guardián, sabía que entre las sombras había muchas criaturas.

-_Jeremie…_ -su voz

-¡Basta! –gritó Jeremie Chase.

La sonora carcajada de la mujer resonó en el estudio y eso lo hizo enojar más.

-Es sólo para recordarte quién soy. –advirtió la mujer, le agarró el rostro-. Recordarte las jerarquías, ya sabes.

-Las jerarquías no se me olvidan. –respondió Jeremie Chase y alejó su rostro de las manos de la mujer-. Pero eres mi aliada.

-Y el otro día querías ahorcarme. –explicó ella-. Este cuerpo será frágil, pero aún ostento mis poderes.

-Eso me importa una mierda. –contestó, se alejó de ella-. El juguete ya está listo. –lanzó el objeto-. Ya sabes a quién dárselo.

La mujer pasó los dedos sobre el juguete, lo miró por un rato y luego sonrió.

-Ahora comprendo, Jeremie. –dijo.

-Tú, ¡cállate! –gritó furioso.

Meredith se sentía abrumada, había mordido a Matt deliberadamente, pero no comprendía la razón, no comprendía cómo, simplemente recordaba haber estado besándolo y luego lo estaba mordiendo. La sangre de Matt había sido tan dulce, la sensación de ese sabor esparciéndose en cada parte de su lengua para luego descender suavemente por su garganta. No había sido suficiente. Un golpe en la ventana de su cuarto la hizo volver en sí, volteó en esa dirección, era Matt.

-Hola. –saludó el joven, con voz entre cortada por el esfuerzo que implicó hacer fuerza para brincar por la ventana.

-Hola. –respondió ella con el mismo tono, pero se debía a lo que había estado pensando antes, tenía miedo de volver a morderlo, de herirlo.

-Parecía que te sentías mal, el día de doy. –comentó-. Vine ver qué tal estabas, antes de ir al gimnasio.

-Estoy bien. –respondió Meredith algo desesperada, de nuevo sentía el olor de Matt rodeándola y el deseo instintivo de morder la palpitante vena en su cuello.

Caminó hacia él con la intención de empujarlo, de hacerlo volver por el camino que había venido, pero Matt era más grande y fuerte que ella, no pudo moverlo de su lugar, él simplemente la tomó de las manos y la abrazó. Resignada, Meredith se dejó abrazar en el regazo de aquel joven por el que tenía sentimientos encontrados. Matt puso su mano en la nuca de la muchacha y luego se inclinó hacia ella y la besó tiernamente. Ella recibió el beso, de buen grado, pero de pronto la pequeña herida que le había hecho previamente se abrió de nuevo, ese simple sabor la hizo perder el control porque empezó a succionar tanta sangre como podía salir de la pequeña herida.

Damon se estiró como gato en cuanto sintió unas pequeñas uñas recorrer su espalda, desde la altura de los hombros hasta casi el trasero, incluso ronroneó por lo bajo.

-¿Qué haces, gatita? –preguntó, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron más caricias con las uñas.

Tentado y motivado por las pequeñas uñas de la mano de su bruja, puso una mano por debajo del cuello y la otra sobre su cadera para atraerla hacia sí y mostrarle lo que estaba provocando y que él no se iba a quedar a gusto hasta que los dos encontraran la solución juntos. La bruja pelirroja no habló, no emitió ni un comentario infantil e inocente, ni tampoco una exclamación de sorpresa, pero lo que sí hizo chocar sus labios vorazmente sobre los de Damon introdujo su lengua con violencia, el vampiro se sintió sorprendido de que su pelirroja se portara audaz, a veces lo era y eso lo complacía mucho. De pronto la caricia con las uñas se volvieron aruñones, que pasaron de su espalda hacia su estómago, había sido un dolor placentero, tanto así que los colmillos surgieron de su boca, y por poco la mordió, pero se contuvo a tiempo, la mano siguió su camino, dejando las marcas rojas sobre la pálida piel del vampiro.

-Espera… -advirtió Damon, después de encogerse porque Bonnie había metido la mano por debajo del pantalón, la pelirroja no se dejó de apretar y acariciar su carne hasta que la manaza del de ojos negros la detuvo.

Bonnie se acercó a él y lo mordió en el cuello, y luego empezó a descender, dejando a su paso un rastro de marcas de mordidas ensalivadas. El vampiro no atinaba a hacer nada más que gemir y retorcerse, en un intento de no terminar ahí mismo, tan poco consciente estaba de su alrededor que no se dio cuenta de que la bruja pelirroja le quitó el pantalón del pijama, se percató hasta que sintió la cálida boca de Bonnie rodearlo y los lengüetazos.

-¡Carajo, Bonnie! –gruñó, moviendo la cadera al ritmo desesperado que Bonnie había impuesto.

Cuando ya se sentía llegar, Bonnie se alejó de él pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse pues la bruja ya estaba encima de él a horcajadas. Con ella encima, aprovechó para acunar sus pechos en sus manos, la besó para luego bajar con besos mojados, hasta coronar el pequeño montículo, en un intento de regresarle el favor. Hizo bajar la mano derecha en una caricia que terminó en su cadera, para apretar el hueso enterrando los dedos en la piel, en el momento en que ella se abrazó a él, el vampiro supo que ella ya había llegado, había tenido muchos días para reconocer todas sus reacciones.

-¿Damon? –escuchó su voz adormilada contra el oído, ella seguía escondida en su cuello, recostada sobre su hombro.

-Dime, Cardenal. –pidió él, pasando las manos por toda la espalda en una caricia, mientras seguía moviéndose para alcanzar su orgasmo.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? –preguntó-. Sabes que no me hubiera negado.

El balde con el agua más fría del mundo le cayó encima, matando la excitación que le quedaba, dejó caer las manos en medio del ascenso de la caricia. ¿Ella había estado dormida? ¿Todo el tiempo? En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado fue anormal. Bonnie, generalmente, era una amante pasiva, poco propensa a tomar la iniciativa, sí, pero eso cambiaba con la experiencia, puesto que si esta fuera una sesión amorosa normal, hubiera sido perfectamente normal, porque ya tenían un buen tiempo siendo amantes, pero no lo había sido, ella no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo; incluso, cuando su alter ego: Leigh Steller, se presentaba, era dentro de parámetros normales, eran esos los momentos en los que Bonnie tomaba la iniciativa y se ponía juguetona a la hora de seducirlo, pero en esta ocasión Bonnie no se había valido de su alter ego.

-NO volverá a pasar, Gatita. –respondió Damon pensativo y la ayudó a recostarse a su lado.

El vampiro acarició el cabello de la bruja. Esta vez no había sido capaz de percibir la presencia oscura que siempre hostigaba a Bonnie, lo que significaba que la sombra lo estaba absorbiendo a él también.

-¿Michelle? –preguntó Xander en cuanto abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, sabía que no estaba solo porque podía sentir la brillante presencia de su compañera.

-Dime. –dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Puedes prender la luz? –preguntó y aunque no hubo respuesta por parte de Michelle, pudo percibir cómo su aura se estremecía-. ¿Qué pasa?

-La luz está prendida. –respondió ella de modo tan seco como era posible, pero Xander era capaz de ver su aura y veía cómo el color de ésta se tornaba diferente, a modo de significar que ella estaba preocupada.

-Ah… -comentó, desprovisto de emociones, llegó un silencio que duró unos segundos-. No puedo curarme. –explicó, el alma de Michelle se estremeció-. Vámonos, tenemos que proteger a la bruja. –se sentó en la cama, intentó arrancarse la intravenosa.

-¡Espera, detente! –exclamó Michelle que se levantó de su lugar y le agarró la mano, de modo que lo detuvo-. Yo lo hago.

-No es necesario, usaré mis poderes para curarme. –respondió él, con el mismo tono seco.

-Lo mejor es evitar usar nuestros poderes en cosas pequeñas, como ésta, será poder que podrás emplear más adelante. –contestó ella con voz tranquila, a la vez que iba quitando con delicadeza la intravenosa.

Xander veía todo oscuro, pero podía percibir la cálida luz que provenía de Michelle, esta luz tenía la forma del cuerpo de ella, las pequeñas manos del otro ángel guardián eran tibias y suaves. De pronto, en medio de toda esa delicada luz rosa, vio algo rojo, pequeño y contenido, nunca antes lo había visto, siempre había procurado no ver nada más que lo esencial.

-Ya quedó.

-¿Michelle? –preguntó él.

-¿Mmmh?

-Estás enamorada. –aseguró, ninguna pregunta.

Michelle, físicamente se enderezó como palo, pero Xander no podía verla, lo sabía porque su aura reaccionaba como el cuerpo de la chica, era como si la mente del ángel guardián interpretara el aura de su compañera como su cuerpo.

-¡No! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué lo dices!? –gritó, en un chillido demasiado agudo-. ¿¡Cómo voy a enamorarme, de quién!? Si en todo este tiempo no he hecho más que proteger a brujas… -su voz, aunque baja seguía siendo chillona.

-Después de todo, sí va contigo esto de ser humana. –comentó él con un vago humor-. Deberías _dar el paso_…

-No… -negó ella, hasta con la cabeza.

-¿Él ya murió? –preguntó Xander, algo se agitó en el alma de Michelle, pero él no estuvo seguro de qué o por qué.

-No. –respondió.

-Dejar ir se amor y pasar la eternidad, podría llevarte por el camino equivocado… deberías _dar el paso_… -recomendó de nuevo.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Michelle después de pasarse un nudo por la garganta.

-Sí… -respondió él.

Michelle, en un impulso, agarró a Xander de la nuca, lo jaló y lo besó en la boca, no hubo respuesta.

-Si voy a dar ese paso, ES contigo, no por nadie más. –comentó ella con voz suave, dolida, después de que se alejó de él.

-Esto es residual, es de lo que la verdadera Michelle Torres sentía por el verdadero Xander Steller. –explicó Xander fríamente.

Michelle soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Y no te has preguntado por qué siempre usamos cuerpos de parejas? Es por mi causa, Xander, hace años que estoy enamorada de ti, no como Xander, no como Jacob, ni como Peter, ni los otros, como tú… el verdadero.

Stefan entró en la habitación de Elena. El despertador, en la mesita de noche, marcaba eso del quince para las doce, el vampiro había sentido cómo el ánimo de Elena había cambiado, por ese lazo que compartían desde que se habían conocido.

-¿Elena? –preguntó el de ojos verdes, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la cama, donde ella estaba.

-¿Stefan? –a su vez ella preguntó, adormilada, la voz del vampiro la había hecho volver del mundo de Morfeo.

-Hola, Ángel mío. –saludó él en tono tranquilizante, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, recargándose en la cabecera.

-Ya no soy un ángel. –comentó ella, con aflicción, se abrazó las piernas.

-Para mí siempre lo serás. –explicó Stefan, que le acarició el cabello.

-Cuando estábamos en Portland, y que te veía pelear a ti y a Damon contra el ghoul que los tenía heridos y casi los mata, solamente pensaba en que si hubiera tenido mis poderes podría haberlos ayudado a todos.

-No hubieras podido evitar lo que le pasó a Bonnie, ni hubieras podido luchar contra Jeremie Chase. –Stefan trató de brindarle consuelo.

-Pero hubiera podido ayudar… -se quejó, desviando la mirada-. Por favor, llévame a la Dimensión Oscura, quiero recuperar mis poderes. –dijo con los ojos brillantes, cuando volvió a ver al vampiro-. Y si tengo que hincarme, lo haré. Por favor, Stefan, no soportaré volver a verte pelear y no poder hacer nada para ayudarte, ni a ti, ni a mis amigos. –lloró.

-Así será, iremos a la Dimensión Oscura. –resolvió Stefan.

"Ahora ve por el cuello", una voz oscura, tétrica, resonó en la mente de la chica, eso la hizo separarse bruscamente de Matt, cuyo labio inferior estaba herido e hinchado.

-Yo… Matt… perdón… no sé qué me pasa… -comentó consternada, aterrada, para colmo de males ella se sintió peor cuando vio que su novio sonreía.

-Mere, no es nada, te gusta morder, y yo no tengo problema con eso. –respondió Matt.

La joven solamente suspiró, ése no era el problema, sino el hecho de saborear su sangre, pero no sabía cómo abordar ese tema con él, cierto que Matt sabía que de niña ella había sido atacada por un vampiro y casi fue convertida, eso no lo había hecho cambiar de opinión en cuanto a ser su novio, pero la cosa era que ella disfrutaba del sabor de su sangre, eso ponía las cosas en otra categoría, y no estaba segura de querer saber lo que pasaría si él se enteraba.

-Pero te hago heridas… -dijo.

-Bueno, tendrás que aprender a medirte. –sonrió él.

-¿Meredith? –la joven escuchó a su mamá desde afuera de su habitación y de pronto se quedó mirando a Matt.

-Lo sé, me tengo que ir. –comentó el chico, aún sonriendo, se volvió a acercar a ella y la besó-. Te veo mañana.

-Hasta mañana. –respondió ella y vio cómo Matt salía por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.

Ya en el gimnasio, Matt se había subido a la banda elíptica, como calentamiento, estaba frente al espejo y se miraba el labio inferior herido, eso había provocado el escarnio del grupo de hombres que también entrenaba en el gimnasio. Corrió durante veinte minutos antes de detenerse, para ir a la zona del levantamiento de pesas, hizo un poco más de calistenia, antes de ponerse a levantar, todavía de frente al espejo. Por Meredith, se decía cada vez que se sentía agotado y que ya no iba a poder levantar las pesas, pero todo dentro de los límites antes de lastimarse gravemente.

-Estás bien fuerte. –escuchó que una mujer dijo.

Matt acomodó las pesas, después de haber visto a la mujer que lo saludó, debía rondar el principio de sus veintes. Todo lo veía por el espejo, tras la mujer varios hombres se le quedaban viendo. Su pelo era negro, brillante, sujeto en una cola alta, los ojos verdes.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Matt, agarró su toallita y se limpió el sudor de la cara.

-Que estás muy fuerte, muchacho. –contestó la mujer-. Me llamo Mnem, bueno, Mnemosine, mis padres eran fanáticos de la mitología. –explicó la mujer, rodando los ojos.

-Es tu nombre, podías habértelo cambiado.

-Después de los veintiuno todo mundo me conoce así, y en mi trabajo y todos lados, y de repente cambiarme el nombre, si hubiera sido diferente, que de chica hubiera dicho que me llamaran diferente. –explicó Mnem con una sonrisa mientras Matt caminaba hacia la sección de pesas pequeñas-. No me has dicho cómo te llamas.

-Jeffrey. –contestó incómodo, pero siguió con el levantamiento.

-Eres muy fuerte y guapo también. –dijo Mnem que pasó un dedo sobre el brazo derecho de Matt.

Matt soltó la pesa que sostenía con esa mano, un segundo después, antes de que la misma pesa cayera sobre su pie, dio un brinco a un lado.

-No hagas eso. –reclamó, mirándola.

-Es que no me pude resistir. –respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa coqueta, que a Matt le pareció tonta y desagradable.

Si esa mujer hubiera sido Meredith, obvio no estaría pensando cuán estúpida fuera, porque en primer lugar ella no haría una idiotez como ésa, cuando alguien está levantando pesas.

-No estoy interesado. –dijo de forma seca, al tiempo que se agachaba para levantar la pesa tirada.

-Ya, bueno, no estuvo bien lo que hice, lo sé. –comentó Mnem-. Te he visto en el gimnasio, sé que vienes todos lo días a estas horas, pero hasta hoy no me había atrevido a hablarte, no sabía cómo acercarme a ti.

-Tengo novia. –comentó Matt, lamiéndose el labio inferior que estaba herido.

-No es tu esposa, yo no veo ningún problema. –comentó Mnem.

-Yo sí. –contestó con enfado-. Por favor, déjame en paz. –le dijo Matt molesto, habiendo ya dejado las pesas en su lugar y dirigiéndose a los casilleros.

Matt salió del gimnasio y aventó la mochila en el interior de su carro, no estaba molesto con la muchacha, sino consigo mismo, porque sí se había sentido tentado. Maldita sea, Mnemosine era una mujer hermosa y estaba más que seguro de lo que esa mujer le podía ofrecer… PERO… él estaba con Meredith, ¿perderla a ella sólo por un rato? Antes de ser novios habían sido mejores amigos y no sólo perdería a una novia, sino a una amiga queridísima. Había manejado casi de forma inconsciente, se dio cuenta porque estacionó el carro y al levantar la vista no vio que fuera la calle de su casa, era la calle de la casa de Meredith. Salió del carro y se dirigió a la enredadera que había servido de escalera para subir a la ventana de su amada, hizo uso de ella. Al llegar arriba, la luz del cuarto estaba apagada, golpeó la ventana suavemente antes de percibir movimiento. Meredith abrió, aún soñolienta y Matt entró, en cuanto tuvo los pies en el cuarto, se irguió, tan alto como era y agarró a la muchacha de la nuca, la besó, fuerte, apasionado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente para que me dejen un pequeño review, qué esperan, qué les pareció.**

**By the way... Dayni, please escribe algo que pueda entender ^^**


	5. Pesadillas

**Recién salido, no lo he revisado, así que disculpen cualquier error pero los corregiré luego ;) Saludos.**

* * *

**A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction**

**Chronicles of Immortals II**

**Titan**

**5**

**Pesadillas**

Parecía que de lo lejos provenía un ruido, amortiguado por el peso de la almohada sobre su cabeza. Reconocía ese timbre, era el del teléfono de Matt, anoche debía de haberlo olvidado… anoche, anoche… el suave roce de las sábanas contra su piel, fue una pista, clara señal del porqué el cel de Matt sonaba tan cerca. Cuando Meredith decidió moverse la dulce y cálida fricción del cuerpo de Matt provocó calosfríos que estremecieron toda su espalda hasta cada dedo en el que terminaban sus extremidades.

-Matt… -susurró, puso la mano sobre el hombro, entre sus pieles había un suave contraste-, tu teléfono… -de nuevo dijo en voz baja.

Pero el chico no parecía reaccionar. La joven se inclinó más hacia él, no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca hubiera creído que Matt fuera de los de sueño pesado. Abrió la sábana y un grito se ahogó en su garganta, debajo del cuerpo del joven, se extendía una mancha roja.

-Matt… Matt… -repitió incontables veces, agitando con desesperado ritmo al muchacho para que reaccionara.

De reojo vio en el espejo el reflejo de su propio rostro… sangre escurría desde su boca a su barbilla y cuello…

-No… Matt… no…

En un intento desesperado, mordió su propia muñeca, el sabor de su propia carne y sangre fue repelente, pero algún resultado tenía que obtener. Pegó la muñeca sangrante a la boca de Matt, el chorro de sangre se deslizó, solamente se acumulaba en la boca del muchacho, hasta rebosar y salir… era demasiado tarde.

-Mere… Meredith… -murmuró Matt suavemente.

Minutos atrás había despertado por una llamada a su cel, había sido su madre que preocupada lo llamó para saber dónde estaba porque parecía que no había pasado la noche en casa, tuvo que mentirle a su madre, diciéndole que había salido temprano, casi en el momento en el que colgó la llamada, la joven a su lado empezó a temblar, seguramente como resultado de una pesadilla, Matt decidió recostarse y abrazarla.

-Aquí estoy… -dijo, la levantó y la recostó sobre su pecho, subió la sábana para protegerla del frío sereno-, calma…

-¡Matt! –exclamó, después de dar un brinco,

La chica volteó a verlo, estaba bañada en sudor, el corazón palpitando al grado de casi sentir que se le saldría, se hincó frente a Matt para verlo a los ojos y enmarcando su rostro con ambas manos, lo jaló para besarlo. Estaba llorando, esa pesadilla había sido tan real, entonces cayó en la cuenta: podía ser un presagio. Dejó de besarlo tan repentinamente como había empezado.

-Déjame, Matt. –dijo, después de sentarse y darle la espalda al muchacho.

-No sin estar seguro de que te encuentras bien. –respondió Matt, que se sentó detrás de ella y la volvió a abrazar. Meredith hizo aspavientos para alejar los brazos del futbolista, se levantó y se alejó de él-. ¿Todo bien, Mere? –preguntó con extrañeza.

La joven le daba la espalda, sentía cómo el corazón le estrujaba y el frío de la madrugada la hacía temblar, extrañaba el calor de Matt, pero no, no podía hacerle eso a Matt. El muchacho se levantó y fue con ella, la abrazó por la espalda, quien volvió a luchar para alejarse de él.

-Aléjate de mí, es por tu bien. –ordenó la chica, con voz queda, poco convincente.

Matt resopló y se le acercó de nuevo.

-No. –le dijo al oído después de abrazarla-. Cualquiera que sea tu miedo, estamos juntos en esto. –declaró decidido, había hecho especial hincapié en "juntos".

Meredith sintió un nudo en la garganta, los ojos le ardieron y las lágrimas descendieron sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto, pero Matt la rodeó, le limpió el rostro, la abrazó y besó.

El pequeño intentaba escapar, pero la pesada piedra a la que estaba encadenado no se lo permitía; el suelo se había vuelto como arenas movedizas que poco a poco habían empezado a engullirlo, eso era peligroso. El corazón le latía de terror, una cosa era ser encerrado y negado, otra desaparecer por completo.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó el niño aterrado.

No hubo respuesta, el aterrado niño era engullido lentamente por las corrosivas arenas. Dejó escapar unas lágrimas, pero resignado las limpió, sabía que _él_ no respondería a sus desesperadas súplicas. En la lejana bruma, se empezó a distinguir una silueta, menuda, pequeña y de cabellos alborotados por el viento.

-¿Elena? –preguntó el niño.

-No… -respondió esa personita con una vocecita chillona.

-¿Quién? ¿Cardenal? –preguntó el chiquillo, apenas reconociendo a la otra niña.

-Sí, Bonnie. –respondió la chiquilla una vez que la bruma comenzó a disiparse y ella daba pasos hacia él.

-No, no te acerques, podrías hundirte conmigo. –advirtió el niño.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó la pequeña Bonnie, poniendo la mano sobre sus ojos para ver mejor hacia el pequeño encadenado-. Pero necesitas ayuda. –comentó la pequeña Bonnie y dio un paso.

-Eso no importa, eres tú la que debe estar a salvo. –alegó el niño.

-¿Y tú qué? –preguntó la pequeña con inocencia.

-Yo no importo.

-A mí sí. –respondió ella y dio un paso hacia él.

-¡No! –gritó el niño, forcejeando contra las cadenas y la arena.

A pesar de las advertencias, la pequeña Bonnie siguió caminando, a cada paso se hundía en las arenas movedizas, pero eso no la iba a detener de estar cerca del niño. Él la necesitaba más de lo que ella lo necesitaba a él, las cadenas y la gran roca se lo demostraban, la arena era otra cosa.

El viaje en el carro había sido largo y cansado, Elena iba sentada en el lugar del conductor, mirando el árido paisaje propio de Arizona, poco faltaba para alcanzar su objetivo. Ojalá Meredith, Matt y Bonnie comprendieran por qué lo estaba haciendo, no era capricho, o bien, sí lo era, pero no por razones egoístas, quería proteger a sus amigos, y la única forma en que podría hacerlo era recuperando sus alas y poderes.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Stefan que extendió la mano hacia Elena.

-No. –se sinceró, no sabía qué esperar.

-Todo irá bien. –confortó Stefan con una suave sonrisa.

Siguieron juntos la misma ruta que ella recorriera cuando fuera con Damon. La mano de Stefan sujetando la suya era un fuerte apoyo en ese momento, cuando tenía que ser valiente y humilde, nada de engaños.

La primera fase del plan original había salido a pedir de boca, desde arriba se había ordenado la total desaparición de la bruja Bonnie McCullough, como si ella nunca hubiera existido, al menos no para los mortales, todo ser sobrenatural que hubiera tenido contacto con ella sí la recordaba, Matt Honeycutt era una interesante excepción –no era vampiro, no era brujo-, que tantas personas la recordaran fue un primer error cuyas consecuencias no había considerado desde el principio.

La segunda fase del plan original era acercarse al alter ego creado, en este caso: Leigh Steller; había contado con ello, Leigh era un lienzo en blanco, no conocía a Damon Salvatore, no sabía que era bruja y se suponía que iba a estar sola, otro error por su parte: se habían asignado dos ángeles guardianes para su protección: Xander y Michelle. A pesar de todo, el plan iba viento en popa, lo más importante había sido alejarla del vampiro.

SIN EMBARGO… ella, Bonnie, había encontrado la forma de sobrepasar todo el encanto angelical y llamar al Salvatore, nunca contó con eso, era casi imposible lograrlo, aunque eso sólo confirmaba sus sospechas, Bonnie era la elegida, realmente lo era.

El único problema era romper el lazo que la bruja y el vampiro compartían, se suponía que no debía existir, se suponía que Bonnie McCullough estaba destinada a él, así debía de ser porque ella era _realmente_ la elegida. Pero ella ya había elegido al maldito vampiro, ¡de puta madre!

-¿Así juegas con tus hijos? –preguntó retóricamente, pero miraba al cielo, como esperando que alguien de _allá_ le diera una respuesta.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Sabes que no responde directamente. –dijo la mujer que hojeaba aburrida un revista.

-Tú te callas. –ordenó Jeremie, mirándola.

-Eres tú el que debiera obedecerme. –respondió ella, que más rápido que un parpadeo estaba delante de Jeremie Chase y lo obligó a hincarse porque lo sostenía del cuello.

-¡Suéltame! –intentó gritar con el hilo de aire que apenas podía respirar y exhalar-. ¡Que me sueltes! –exclamó furibundo, la hizo tropezar, haciendo cambiar la posición, ahora era él quien dominaba, al agarrarla del cuello de forma amenazante.

-Así me gusta, rudo. –se burló ella.

-Me das asco, Mnemosine. –comentó Jeremie, soltándola.

-Mnem, ¿es tan difícil? –reclamó con amargura, se acariciaba el cuello.

Fue una carcajada estruendosa lo que los distrajo de su discusión, el que se carcajeó venía llegando por el pasillo, comía una manzana, el pasillo era enorme y producía un fuerte eco.

-¿Podrías no ser tan asqueroso, Christian? –preguntó Mnemosine-. ¿Es que no te enseñaron a masticar con la boca cerrada?

Christian volvió a carcajearse después de morder y masticar la manzana, unos cuantos trozos cayeron al piso.

-¿Cómo vas con la chica? –preguntó Jeremie, ignorando los trozos masticados que caían.

-Es un trabajo que debo hacer concienzudamente.

-Más te vale. –amenazó Jeremie, a lo que el vampiro gruñó-. ¿Y tú con el hombre?

-El _juguete_ ya está a su alcance. –comentó Mnemosine-. Bueno, jefe, -ironizó ella-, ¿y tu sombra qué tal?

-Ése no es asunto tuyo. –con furia evidente en su voz.

-¡Oh, cielos, hemos hecho enojar a Jeremie Chase por querer meternos con su bruja! –ironizó burlesco Christian.

Jeremie se lanzó contra el vampiro y lo embistió. Chase apretó el agarre en la garganta, mientras Christian se ahogaba con un trozo de manzana, si no fuera necesario lo mataría.

Tenía que destruir cada lazo que unía a Bonnie McCullough con el mundo.

Aunque Matt no quería tuvo que ir a su casa a cambiarse y darle signos de vida a su madre quien seguramente no había creído ni la mitad de la mentira que le había echado. Ventajosamente, el día anterior, en su maleta, había puesto un cambio de ropa, de no haber sido por esa mujer, se hubiera bañado y cambiado en los baños del gimnasio, al menos su madre no lo vería llegar con la misma ropa de ayer, lo único que tenía que hacer era sudarla, fue a un parque y corrió por un rato, mientras se preguntaba cómo estaría Meredith, parecía muy alterada cuando la dejó y no sabía por qué.

-Hola, Mere… -había marcado el número de la chica-, llamaba para ver cómo estabas.

-_Bien_. –Matt se dio cuenta de lo apagada que sonó su respuesta.

-Te veo en un rato, ¿okey? –comentó preocupado, pero no hubo respuesta al otro lado de la línea-. En cuanto me desocupe voy para allá.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegó a su casa, corriendo a su cuarto para sacar ropa y meterse al baño, en el camino fue interceptado por su madre.

-¿Matt? –preguntó la señora Honeycutt, levantando el rostro para ver al muchacho a los ojos-. ¿Estás drogándote? –preguntó, sujetando el rostro del muchacho.

-No, mamá. –respondió el muchacho, moviendo el rostro para soltarse del agarre.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó su madre.

-Sí, te lo juro. –respondió el muchacho. Los ojos rojos se debían a la desvelada, pero eso no se lo iba a contar a su mamá-. ¿Puedo seguir arreglándome? –la mujer asintió y dejó ir a su hijo.

Matt llegó a la puerta de la casa de Meredith y golpeó suavemente, esperó a que le abrieran.

El pequeño miraba con desesperación cómo la chiquilla pelirroja empezaba a ser engullida por las arenas. Con desesperación el pequeño empezó a luchar por liberarse, las cadenas se volvieron más pesadas, más grandes. Los grilletes marcaban las pequeñas muñecas del niño.

-¡Bonnie! ¡Cardenal! –gritó el chiquillo.

Desesperado. Ser engullido era terrorífico, pero ver a alguien más era aterrador… ella no, ella no, ella no… la sangre empezó a deslizarse en lentas gotas por los grilletes mientras el niño luchaba por liberarse.

-Damon… -fue el suave susurro de la otra niña.

Damon volvió a luchar para liberarse de las cadenas, tenía que hacerlo y salvarla… volvió a forcejear. Tenía que ser fuerte si esas arenas los engullían todo habría acabado. Faltaba poco para que el cabello de la pelirroja desapareciera en la arena movediza.

-¡No! –gruñó el muchacho y volvió a jalar las cadenas-. ¡No! –gritó tan fuerte como jaló la cadena.

Los eslabones resonaron con un fuerte eco, la sangre goteaba violentamente, porque los grilletes en las muñecas de Damon habían ya abierto profundas heridas en la piel, pero seguía insistiendo en liberarse. Una vez más, una vez más, otra… otra. No hay cadena en este mundo que sea irrompible. Ni arriba, ni abajo. Ni en el mundo físico… ni espiritual.

Damon corrió hacia la niña y corrió hasta donde estaba la pequeña engullida en la arena. No, no, no… se hincó sobre la arena y empezó a escarbar, los pequeños gránulos de arena entraban en las heridas de los grilletes provocándole un dolor abrazador, pero lo importante era salvar a la niña pelirroja.

-No… Bonnie… escúchame, estoy aquí… -dijo Damon mientras escarbaba desesperado. La arena era tan corrosiva que casi de inmediato había descarapelado las manos del muchacho-, no, no, no…

Con sus manos pegajosas y llenas de arena consiguió alcanzar a los húmedos y enredados cabellos, siguió bajando, hasta dar con los hombros, no estaba seguro de si la pegajosa humedad era suya o de ella. Al sacarla del hueco, la suave y blanca piel de la bruja estaba corroída y lastimada.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NOOO! –gritó aterrado, desesperado. Abrazó el cuerpo inerte cuyos músculos y venas estaban expuestos, el olor a sangre era penetrante-. No, Bonnie, tú no…

Una gota salada, de la bruma de aquella playa desierta que era la conciencia de Damon, cayó sobre la piel de la joven pelirroja. Un resplandor, otra gota y más luz. Las gotitas de luz se deslizaban y a su paso iban regenerando la piel, pero eso no era importante, no era lo esencial. Una gota descendía de Damon hacia el cuerpo.

-Por favor, Bonnie… -suplicó acariciando el rostro con tanta suavidad como fuera posible, la arena quedaba embadurnada junto a la pegajosa sangre que manaba de las manos de Damon. El muchacho se inclinó hacia ella-, no me dejes… nunca… jamás… -la besó.

Bonnie empezó a reaccionar lentamente. Sujetó el rostro de Damon.

-¿Damon? –preguntó, cuando el beso terminó-. ¿Llorabas?

El grito fue estruendoso y retumbó contra cada pared de la casa. Chase corrió, gruñendo, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, el hombre se recargó en la pared, golpeó su nuca contra el muro intranquilo, inconscientemente.

-¡NOOO! –gruñó. Ya se había partido la nuca desde el primer golpe. El cálido líquido escurría de su cuello a su espalda-. ¡Te mataré, Vampiro, lo juro!

* * *

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, disculpen la brevedad del capítulo y que Damon no parezca él mismo**. **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, gracias por los reviews, déjenme más ésta vez, por fas, pregunten, sugieran.**


	6. Pequeños Cambios

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen un review.**

* * *

**A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction**

**Chronicles of Immortals II**

**Titan 6**

**Pequeños Cambios**

Elena se dejó arrastrar por Stefan, como lo hiciera la primera vez que Damon la llevó –junto a sus amigas– a la Dimensión Oscura. El vampiro volteaba hacia atrás a cada instante, y ella sólo sonreía. "No me gusta llevarte amarrada", le comunicó de modo telepático, la rubia volvió a sonreír. Ya que pasaran el umbral, Stefan podría darle a su _esclava_ una esclava simbólica de ser propiedad del vampiro.

No más pasaron el umbral, Stefan se volvió hacia ella y le retiró la cuerda, que tiró de inmediato y luego del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pequeño brazalete de oro blanco, en medio de una caricia.

—¿Mejor? –preguntó Stefan, mirándola a los ojos, sosteniendo todavía la muñeca. Decidió agarrarle la mano, y así llevarla.

La Dimensión Oscura no había cambiado mucho, seguía predominando el esclavismo, tal como lo había previsto Elena. El plan era de entrada por salida, no podían visitar a los viejos amigos, por desgracia, sería una pérdida de tiempo, tomando en cuenta que tenían en puerta la amenaza constante de Jeremie Chase. Stefan apretó el agarre entre sus dedos.

—Todo irá bien. –comentó Stefan.

Bonnie dio un respingo en la cama, buscó a Damon, pasando la mano a su lado, pero estaba vacío, aún seguía tibio. El movimiento fantasmagórico de la cortina que pendía sobre la ventana, le indicó que el vampiro estaba ahí.

—¿Damon? –preguntó con voz quedita, hizo las sábanas a un lado y se levantó, el piso estaba frío bajo sus pies descalzos.

La pelirroja caminó los pasos que la separaban de la ventana. Ahí estaba él, sentado en el marco de la ventana abierta, Bonnie jadeó, ante la imagen del vampiro que más amaba siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

—Te hará daño el sereno. –comentó él, sin mirarla, pero le extendió una mano.

Bonnie tomó la mano y caminó hacia él quien la jaló para subirla, junto a él, al marco de la ventana.

—Soñaba contigo. –comentó la mujer, mientras se acomodaba en el regazo del vampiro.

—¿Sí? –el eco de la voz de Damon en su propio pecho, reconfortaba a Bonnie, además de que él le acariciaba el cabello, el brazo, la espalda.

—Sí. –confirmó ella–. Estábamos tú y yo.

—¿Y qué hacíamos? –preguntó con tono burlón y voz sexy.

—Nada de eso. –respondió ella, con un tono de medio reclamo–. Estabas atado a una pesada roca, mientras arenas movedizas me engullían.

Aunque Bonnie no lo veía a la cara, pudo percibir el incómodo movimiento de su aura, pero ella no dijo nada.

—¿Y luego?

—Te liberabas y me rescatabas. –comentó con voz soñolienta, los cariños que Damon le prodigaba, la hacían sentir sueño–. Y yo estaba casi muerta, cuando me sacaste… llorabas… –murmuró, ya al último escuchó sólo una carcajada sardónica, típica de él pero aún así, en el borde del sueño, fue capaz de seguir reconociendo el aura de su vampiro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Matt con preocupación cuando vio en el rostro de Meredith unas profundas ojeras después de que entrara al cuarto de la chica, por la ventana, como se le había hecho costumbre.

—No he podido dormir. –contestó Meredith con voz apagada, y la mirada perdida.

Matt se había sentado en el pequeño sillón del cuarto de Meredith, ella como zombie se sentó a su lado, él la abrazó con fuerza, ¿cómo podría ayudarla? Tenía la fuerza física para defenderla del ataque de un monstruo, incluso, casi estaba seguro de que podría partirle la mandíbula a un hombre lobo si se diera el caso, pero los músculos no eran útiles para estas preocupaciones.

—¿Qué tienes? –cuestionó con preocupación, apretando más el abrazo.

—No sé. –le dijo en un susurro, había escondido su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, e inhalado profundamente, fue consciente de que sólo escuchaba el palpitar constante del corazón de Matt–. A veces no más quiero morderte el cuello. –comentó con voz ronca, con los labios pegados al cuello de él.

—Hazlo. –respondió Matt después de que se pasara un nudo por la garganta.

—Pero…

—No me importa. –interrumpió Matt–. Sólo porque eres tú. –completó–. Te quiero por lo que eres toda tú.

Con la mano en el pecho de Matt se impulsó y lo besó, fuerte, profundo, apasionadamente, se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Le sacó la camiseta, luego siguió un camino de besos por la mandíbula del muchacho, para después descender a su cuello, donde sintió el palpitar de sus latidos. Lamió y chupó. Mordió.

El despertar no era una nueva sensación, no había sido la primera vez que lo sentía. Se estaba hundiendo lentamente en un agua helada. Abrió los ojos, una sombra oscura se cernía, ondeando a voluntad del agua, a pesar de las gélidas aguas, la mano que lo sujetó por la muñeca estaba tibia. Poco después los dos emergían. Había mucha nieve.

—Ey, reacciona, Jeremie… –hasta ese momento no supo quién era ella, o él mismo; quién había sido, sería más correcto decir.

Podía curar las laceraciones provocadas por el hielo, pero ella era una mortal que seguramente no sabía nada de eventos sobrenaturales. Tuvo que aguantarse el dolor, ya llegaría el momento de curarse.

La muchacha… Katia… ella lo arrastró lejos de la orilla. Hacía mucho frío, ella no paraba de temblar, sus labios azules y su piel blanca estaba enrojecida. Lo acomodó en el hueco de un árbol, que hizo de refugio. Poco después la chica se desvistió hasta donde el pudor se lo permitió, así como a él. Lo abrazó.

A este ritmo, él, Jeremie, estaba seguro de que si él mismo no se concentraba en curarse, moriría de frío, también ella. Decidió concentrarse y usar su propia energía, no en curar, eso lo pondría en peligro, sino en mantener sus signos vitales y los de ella activos y, tal vez, protegerse del frío. Pero pareció más que el calor de ella lo envolvía a él.

Damon llevó en vilo a Bonnie hasta la cama, la recostó y la cubrió con la sábana, acomodó el cabello lejos del apacible rostro. Él también recordaba ese… no fue un sueño, realmente había pasado, Bonnie había aparecido como una niña, igual que aquella vez en que la sombra se había apoderado de ella por primera vez, cuando él participó en su visión. Los dos habían crecido.

—Bonnie… –susurró suavemente, luego besó su frente.

Se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó.

Lo hizo despacio, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, si bien es cierto que el donante debe estar dispuesto, ella no tenía por qué abusar, causarle daño, la yugular latía debajo de su lengua. Los colmillos le causaban cosquillas a Meredith, sentía desespero por atravesar la piel que desprendía el olor varonil de Matt. Lentamente enterró los colmillos, escuchó y sintió el crujido de la piel al ser atravesada. Alcanzó la yugular. Sabía exactamente como recordaba el sabor de la pequeña gota que había brotado del labio del jugador de futbol.

Matt gimió cuando ella empezó a succionar. Enterraba los dedos en la piel de las caderas de Meredith, moviéndose impuesto al ritmo de ella. Sentía que un hilo de su propia sangre escurría por su pecho, había sido buena idea sacarle la camiseta, sería bueno quitársela a ella, con torpeza desabrochó los botones de la camisa de su novia, quien se afanaba en seguir chupando sangre.

Tenía que detenerse. Eso lo sabía pero no podía detenerse… sí que podía, pero no quería, el sabor de la sangre de Matt era el dulce más delicioso que jamás había probado. Él había paseado sus manos por sus caderas, sus hombros, pechos, estómago, también había enredado los dedos al cabello.

—Mere… –murmuró él con voz ronca y débil, la mano de Matt que había estado acunando su nuca soltaba el agarre.

La joven dejó lo que estaba haciendo, sorprendida, el sabor de la sangre seguía en su boca, había cedido a la tentación, Matt estaba semiinconsciente, extasiado, un poco más y le drenaba toda la sangre.

—Matt. –murmuró con preocupación–. Lo siento, Matt. –de inmediato, se mordió la muñeca, como había visto infinidad de veces hacer a Stefan y Damon, pegó la pequeña herida sangrante a los labios de Matt.

Christian miró cómo Meredith había dado su primera mordida oficial. Sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Otra vez pensando en Katia? –preguntó Mnem, con voz adormilada.

—Tú no eres digna de decir el nombre de Katia. –advirtió Jeremie con voz amarga, pero sin amagarla.

Hacía tiempo que Mnem y Jeremie –que ese no es su verdadero nombre– se conocían. Y Katia ya se… era mejor no hablar de ella, pues era un apartado de su _vida_ que no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

—Cuando duermes no controlas tus poderes. –comentó él, poniendo punto y aparte a la conversación sobre Katia.

—Nadie lo hace. –respondió Mnem, estirándose bajo las sábanas.

—Ésa no es excusa, siendo quien eres…

Pero Mnem lo interrumpió al besarlo en la boca.

"Cállate y bésame…", murmuró ella telepáticamente.

Christian sonrió satisfecho, todo había salido como lo había planeado.

Michelle percibió el movimiento inquieto del alma de Xander. Él había estado callado, desde que ella le confesara sus sentimientos, lo peor que podía pasarle no era que él la rechazara, sino que él decidiera no volver a descender con ella.

—Eso no va a pasar. –declaró él con voz seria.

—¿No? –preguntó Michelle, seguía manejando.

—No. –repitió.

—¿Por qué?

Pero Xander no respondió.

Estaba corriendo desesperada, los ojos le ardían, no era posible, no podía estar pasando esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Había sido muy ilusa. Minutos atrás, con lágrimas en los ojos le había aventado el anillo de compromiso que él le había dado. Le regresó todo, pero había algo que él le había dado que no podía regresar. Ella estaba enamorada, ¿cómo rechazar ese regalo cuando él se lo daba de corazón?

—Calma, no te asustes. –ésa había sido la advertencia, él sostenía su mirada, de forma seria, adoraba sus ojos azules, sinceros, cálidos.

—No. –había respondido ella–. Confío en ti.

Confiar en él, ¿cómo? ¿Ahora cómo? Corría sin ver, y se tropezaba con todo, aunque se frotaba los ojos, la sensación de ardor no desaparecía, parecía intensificarse, ¿es que iba a perder la vista?

Él gritó su nombre.

¡Santo Cielo! Tenía que alejarse de él, como fuera… miró el reflejo que un aparador le ofrecía, tenía los ojos rojos, como lo había imaginado, pero el color… ¡el color no era el mismo! Eran de su azul…

—Dios… –elevó la plegaria al cielo, esperando la repuesta apropiada y expedita, pero sólo llegó el silencio.

El sonido de su nombre nacido de la voz de él era como estacas de hielo que se clavaban en su pecho.

Él era tan diferente. No sabía cuándo había cambiado. Las lágrimas eran de tristeza y nostalgia, ya no porque le ardieran los ojos, él ya no era el mismo. Ahora le tenía miedo. Jamás le había levantado una mano, o hablado violentamente, pero él no era el mismo.

La había hecho cambiar. No la había obligado, ella quiso, de ella nació. Era complicado. Algo le había hecho, había cambiado algo en su interior, no sabía qué, pero en el mismo instante en que él lo había hecho, lo supo, ya no era la misma y jamás volvería a serlo.

Un fuerte calosfrío corrió por su espalda, cada vello del cuerpo se le erizó fuertemente. Simplemente, sabía que él la había alcanzado.

—Por favor… –suplicó apenas con voz.

—Tú lo prometiste. –él había respondido, su voz era fría, ronca, con ira contenida.

—Pero éramos diferentes. –alegó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡LO PROMETISTE! –repitió.

—No puedes... –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, esas palabras le dolían tanto o más de lo que a él podrían dolerle–… no puedes obligarme a seguir amándote…

Bonnie dio un salto en la cama. Ésa era una sensación bastante conocida, con el tiempo había aprendido a dejarse llevar por la visiones, pero ésta era diferente, aún no sabía cómo. Reconocía que era parecida a la que tuvo con la esposa del ghoul pero era diferente en lo esencial. Aún no sabía cómo explicarlo.

—¿Bonnie? –preguntó el vampiro con evidente preocupación porque había sentido el cambio en la bruja pelirroja y cuando él la miró, ella estaba en un estado catatónico, inmóvil, como perdida, bastó tocarla para que ella volviera en sí.

—Perdón que te desperté. –comentó ella con un tono vago todavía distraído.

Ésa fue la primera vez Damon vio el cambio en los ojos de Bonnie, ése que Stefan le había dicho, ¿cómo no notarlo cuando por la noche sus ojos castaños que destellaban inocencia cambiaban por una mirada fría?

—No pasa nada, Cardenal, soy un vampiro, vivo de noche. –respondió él con un tono sexy.

Bonnie volteó hacia él para dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta y seguir con el juego, pero se detuvo, podía ver el lazo que la unía a Damon, parpadeó, pero no pasó nada, siguió parpadeando y nada.

—Damon. –lloriqueó.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo… –se sintió incapaz de terminar sus palabras.

Damon se puso en alerta, sus ojos seguían diferentes. Se encontraba en esa disyuntiva y lo que lo impulsó a tomar justo esa decisión. Se mordió la muñeca, salió sangre, muy a su pesar se la iba a ofrecer. Mucha sangre de vampiro significaría que ella ya se convertiría, pero en ese momento era muy posible que su sangre la hiciera sentir mejor.

—Bebe… –ordenó.

La bruja lo miró, entre angustiada y sorprendida, sabía que él no había querido compartir sangre para evitar el riesgo de convertirla mientras Jeremie Chase la persiguiera. Sin embargo, Damon no retiró la oferta, ella bebió.

Elena miró a las guardianas, con las que compartía su apariencia, sus pasos sonaban con eco, tras ella, Stefan, callado y serio. Los dos se sostenían la mano.

—Sabemos a qué has venido. –dijo una de las guardianas.

La joven simplemente se pasó un nudo, y apretó el agarre de la mano de Stefan, buscando consuelo.

—Pero, ¿sabes tú si estás dispuesta a pagar el precio?

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero seguir sacando adelante esta historia. **


	7. Desvanecer

**Capitulo 7, ¡por fin! Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, por cierto, gracias por los del capítulo anterior.  
**

* * *

**A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction**

**Chronicles of Immortals II**

**Titan 7**

**Desvanecer**

Mejor no, Damon. –lloriqueó entre nerviosa y aterrada, pero chocó contra el pecho del vampiro cuando intentó huir.

Él abrazó a Bonnie, luego la hizo levantar el rostro, acarició su mejilla, no sonrió, pero en sus ojos se notaba el gesto.

—No hay que postergarlo más. –comentó, mirándola a los ojos.

La pelirroja asintió. Lo que Damon había dicho era una verdad irrefutable: Jeremie la estaba cazando y ella había bebido ya mucha sangre de vampiro. De las dos posibilidades sólo una era posible.

Damon comprendía el nerviosismo de Bonnie, no hacía ni cuatro meses que había estado viviendo como Leigh Steller, incluso ella misma había comentado lo confundida que se sentía y ahora se iba a encontrar (¿enfrentar? ¿Confrontar?) con su familia.

El vampiro había golpeado la puerta de la casa McCullough, mientras Bonnie seguía en su regazo, intentando huir.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? –preguntó una mujer.

La pelirroja volteó entre sorprendida y confundida. Sabía quién era esa mujer pero al mismo tiempo en su mente la imagen de Genevieve Steller. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

—Damon… –murmuró Bonnie, volviendo a esconderse en el pecho de él.

—Tranquila. –dijo Damon, pasando los dedos por el cabello–. Despacio. –murmuró, luego levantó la mirada para conectar con la de la señora McCullough–. _Ella es Bonnie_.

—Bonnie… –murmuró la mujer–, oh, Bonnie, por el amor de Dios, ¿dónde te habías metido?

La jovencita no respondió al llamado de la madre, sólo se abrazó más fuerte al vampiro.

—Damon, por favor… –murmuró.

"Sabes que no, Cardenal", respondió de modo telepático, habiendo acariciado el cabello y besado la coronilla.

"Tú eres más fuerte, lo sé porque me llamaste a mí bajo el efecto del _encanto angelical_, y lo derrotaste como si nada". Damon agarró a Bonnie de los hombros y la obligó a voltear.

—Mamá. –dijo la pelirroja, cuando vio a la señora McCullough, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo esa palabra significó lo que era, porque realmente estaba con su mamá.

Abrazó a la mujer con tierna violencia y empezó a llorar, la cabeza le seguía dando vueltas, pero estar con su madre, de alguna manera, la hacía sentir bien.

—Cielo…

Lo primero que vio Meredith al despertar fue el cuello de Matt, éste no tenía las mordidas, pero sí unos chupetones, lo último que quedó después de que él sorbiera de su sangre. Era mitad vampiresa… ¿O no? ¿Haber sorbido sangre humana ya la convertía en una? No sentía la sed insaciable que Elena le había descrito, tal vez se debiera a la forma en que había vivido toda su vida.

El timbre de una llamada entrante la distrajo. La extrañó, ¿quién llamaba tan temprano? Extendió la mano hacia la mesita de noche y vio el identificador de llamadas, se le fue la respiración: ** C**. Parpadeó un par de veces, para confirmar que no era un sueño y que había leído bien, el celular seguía vibrando con la llamada entrante.

—Bueno –contestó, se sentó en la cama.

—_Bueno._ –dijo él al otro lado de la línea–. _Acabo de leer tu correo._ –comentó.

—¿Lo acabas de leer? –preguntó con extrañeza, por el rabillo del ojo miró cómo Matt se removía en la cama y decidió levantarse, agarró la camisa de Matt y se la puso.

—_Sí, ¿estás terminando conmigo? _–preguntó él.

—No. –miraba por la ventana del cuarto, sosteniendo con la otra mano la camisa para mantenerla cerrada.

—_Que bueno, estaba muy preocupado, quiero pedirte discu…_

—Ya lo hice. –interrumpió distraída.

—_¿Qué?_ –realmente se escuchó impresionado–. _¿Meredith, qué quieres decir con que ya lo hiciste?_

—Pasaron meses para que me hablaras hoy. –explicó–. Y decidí avanzar. –decirlo había implicado deshacer un nudo en su garganta–. Que esta sea la última vez que me llames. –terminó la llamada antes de que él tuviera algo que decir.

Se volvió y miró hacia la cama donde yacía Matt, dejó el cel en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama, se recostó en la cama.

Matt, que se había despertado al mismo tiempo que ella, la abrazó por la cintura, fingiendo estar adormilado.

—¿Quién era? –preguntó, haciéndose el tonto, porque sabía quién había llamado.

—Nadie. –respondió ella con voz delicada, mientras acariciaba su rubio cabello.

Esa respuesta complació al muchacho. Igual o tanto como el hecho de que ella le hubiera dicho a _él_ que ya habían terminado y que había decidido avanzar: lo que lo ponía a él en el futuro de Mere.

—Nada nos garantiza que no se repita lo de la última vez. –dijo una de las guardianas.

—Y tu palabra no nos vale. –respondió otra.

Mierda.

—Haré lo que sea. Necesito esos poderes para proteger a los que amo. –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y "lo que sea" debía significar mucho.

El vampiro estaba tras ella, mirando con recelo a la guardianas que a su vez veían a Elena con una mirada llena de maldad, ¿cómo podían ser guardianas? ¿Cómo fue que su chica nació para ser una y al mismo tiempo romper el molde? ¿Sería que después de tantos años salvaguardando la estabilidad de un lugar como la Dimensión Oscura fue imposible no corromperse?

La bruja sentada a la mesa parecía una niña regañada, no importaba que Damon hubiera hecho pensar a los padres de la pelirroja que ellos los habían bendecido cuando Bonnie les _anunció_ –lo que en realidad nunca hizo– que se mudaba con él a la casa de huéspedes.

—¡Ahora vives con él! –se entusiasmó Mary, abrazando fuertemente a su hermana menor.

—Mary… –murmuró la chica, sintiendo la lengua pastosa.

Todo era raro, era extraño. Sabía que ella era Bonnie. Pero se sentía fuera de lugar. Una extraña. Bonnie apretaba la mano de Damon, mientras ella miraba cómo desfilaban confusos recuerdos que se revolvían entre la familia McCullough y la Steller.

"Me siento mal, Damon", advirtió ella, el eco de su voz telepática era difuso, casi distraído, ésta vez el vampiro no la mandó al diablo.

Cuando el aludido volteó a verla, se dio cuenta de que la sombra que la había estado hostigándola desde que (casi) la rescatara volvía a cernirse sobre ella. se puso de pie de inmediato, y les dijo cualquier cosa a la familia McCullough, sólo para mantenerlos tranquilos y sacó a Bonnie, lo que menos quería Damon era que la sombra que se apoderaba de Bonnie, lo arrastrara también.

—No sé qué te pasa, preciosa. –le dijo en voz baja, pasando uno de los rizos rojos por detrás de la oreja.

Bonnie venía hecha bolita en el lado del pasajero. Él único lugar seguro que conocía el vampiro era la casa de huéspedes, además de que ahí vivía la señora Flowers, era hora de dejar el orgullo a un lado y pedir ayuda.

Al llegar a la casa, Bonnie ya no estaba en sí misma, parecía una florecita lánguida y marchita, estaba totalmente inconsciente, pero Damon la veía completamente cubierta por la sobra oscura. La cargó, el vampiro podría jurar que los cincuentaicinco kilos de Bonnie no pesaban nada en sus brazos.

Damon llegó a la cocina y tiró todo lo que había en la mesa principal para colocar a Bonnie, a la que miró, parecía que iba a desaparecer. ¡Mierda!

—¡Bruja! –gritó Damon en un casi gruñido, poco entendible.

La señora Flowers pareció aparecer de la nada. Y en vez de saludar se dirigió directamente a Bonnie, pasó las manos a pocos centímetros encima del cuerpo de la muchacha, de pies a cabeza y de regreso, un par de veces más. Damon miraba, con aparente quietud, sin decir nada, aunque poco le faltaba para morderse la muñeca y brindarle sangre a Bonnie… pero la preocupación a convertirla antes de haber acabado con la amenaza de Jeremie Chase lo detenía.

—Bruja… –exigió el vampiro.

La bruja mayor colocó lentamente sus manos en la orilla de la mesa y miró a Damon, de pies a cabeza, de modo significativo. Él levantó el rostro, erguido de orgullo, pero no podía evitar que en sus ojos se reflejara esa maldita preocupación.

—Como lo supuse. –murmuró más para sí la señora Flowers que respondiendo las demandas de Damon.

El vampiro encabronado por la falta de respeto de la bruja anciana, se lanzó contra ella en un rápido movimiento, poniendo sus garras alrededor del frágil cuello.

—Habla, anciana, o te mataré tan lenta y dolorosamente. –advirtió Damon, su voz apenas era un hilo saliendo entre sus dientes, sus ojos ennegrecidos por sus poderes sobrenaturales apenas contenidos.

No podría vivir así, nunca. Jamás en la vida pensó que así serían las cosas, no podía maldecirlo porque una parte de ella sentía compasión por él, pobre hombre. ¡Mierda! ¿Quién la sujetaba de la muñeca? Forcejeó tanto como pudo, pero no fue posible liberarse.

—Calma. –una voz femenina, tranquila, dulce–. Hemos venido a protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? ¿De qué? –se hizo la que no sabía, la última vez que pidió ayuda y explicó su situación la iban a mandar al manicomio, eso hubiera sido ponerse en bandeja de plata para él.

—De _él_. –dijo aquel que la sujetaba de la muñeca y que con agarre firme no la dejaba ir.

—Ustedes son iguales. –murmuró después de un rato, dejando de luchar por liberarse, no tenía caso.

—Pero no debes temernos. –explicó ella, su voz era como un calmante–. Nosotros no estamos aquí para hacerte daño.

—Pero él… –quiso advertir.

—Lo sabemos, pero como has dicho tú, somos sus iguales, con nosotros aquí no te pasará nada.

—¿En serio? –preguntó esperanzada, los últimos meses habían sido aterrorizantes.

—Es una promesa. –respondió él con solemnidad.

Ella sabía que una promesa hecha por ellos –o para ellos– era inquebrantable. La espalda le dio un calosfrío, como si fueran mil esquirlas de vidrio enterrándose en cada nervio. Se dio cuenta que sus nuevos guardianes se pusieron tensos.

_Él_ andaba cerca, estaba segura de eso. Pocos minutos después él pasó a su lado, pero no pareció percatarse de su presencia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó impresionada, eso no había pasado desde la _promesa_.

—Tienes una oportunidad. –explicó ella–. Vivirás una vida libre de preocupaciones.

—Por fin, hemos llegado. –dijo Michelle, estacionando el carro en un espacio libre en el estacionamiento de la casa de huéspedes.

—Algo no está bien. –advirtió el ángel guardián, ahora que había perdido la vista, se mantenía más concentrado en la perspectiva que sus poderes le proporcionaban.

—¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó ella con evidente preocupación en su voz.

—Lo que siempre hemos querido evitar. –solamente dijo eso.

Michelle miró hacia la casa de huéspedes, y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta a qué se refería Xander. Se desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y salió del carro para correr hacia la casa.

—No puede ser, no puede ser… –murmuró infinidad de veces, mientras se acercaba a la casa.

La sonrisa que Matt tenía en la cara desapareció justo atravesar el umbral de su casa, su madre lo recibió con un gesto sombrío y con una mirada de creciente preocupación, y sin decirle nada, lo agarró por la barbilla y le revisó el rostro. Menos mal que no checó más abajo, hubiera descubierto el pequeño morete rezago de las mordidas de la noche anterior.

—No me gusta, Mattew. –advirtió su madre con voz seria.

—¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó él.

—Meredith. –respondió la mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? –preguntó él un poco crispado–. Es Meredith, mi amiga de la infancia. –explicó.

—Sí, Matt, la conozco, no me gusta lo que te está haciendo. –dijo–. Te está cambiando hijo.

—Mamá –explicó–, solamente estoy cansado, me estoy exigiendo mucho en el gimnasio.

—¿Matt? –preguntó Meredith con voz queda, empujando lentamente la puerta de la casa, después de darse cuenta de que él estaba tardando en hacerla pasar.

—Mere… –murmuró el joven y se dio la media vuelta, esperando que ella no hubiera escuchado a su madre.

—Meredith. –dijo la señora, igual de sorprendida.

—Señora. –saludó la muchacha, aunque se sentía incómoda, fingió demencia.

—No le hagas caso. –dijo Matt, sujetando las manos de ella, la miraba a los ojos.

—Lo siento, Meredith, pero no me voy a retractar. –dijo la señora, después de pasarse un nudo por la garganta–. Estoy preocupada por mi hijo, desde que empezaron a ser novios. –confesó.

La jovencita se pasó un nudo por la garganta y se quedó viendo a la mujer.

—No tiene porque hacerlo, señora. –comentó con voz baja, amenazante y peligrosa.

—Mere… –dijo Matt, preocupado porque la chica empezaba a mostrar rasgos vampíricos.

Meredith se sorprendió, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Había amenazado a la madre de su novio sólo porque se oponía a su relación? Había deseado drenarle la sangre, pero hacer eso la convertiría en aquello que odiaba… y no estaba segura de si ya se estaba convirtiendo.

—Lo siento. –murmuró con voz tenue, mirando a la señora Honeycutt, luego se volvió a mirar los ojos de él–. Matt, debo irme. –se regresó por donde había llegado.

—¿Ves lo que hiciste, mamá? –preguntó Matt, un poco triste, decidiéndose a quedarse o ir tras Meredith… fue tras ella.

Michelle se quedó pasmada en el umbral de la cocina, Bonnie estaba recostada en la mesa, inconsciente, y Damon estaba ahorcando a la bruja mayor, sosteniéndola contra la pared.

—¡Dime, bruja! –reclamó el vampiro, los ojos oscurecidos y los colmillos exigiendo drenar la sangre del senil cuerpo.

—Michelle… –murmuró Xander, unos centímetros detrás de la ángel, quien dio un respingo cuando él puso la mano sobre su hombro–, mira…

La joven volvió la mirada hacia donde indicó su compañero. Hacia Bonnie. Michelle corrió hacia Damon.

—Damon… –quiso advertir, pero él estaba tan metido en sacarle la información a la bruja que la ignoró, cuando ella siguió insistiendo, él solamente le dio un codazo, dejándola inconsciente.

Un par de segundos después de que Michelle azotara en el piso, Xander embistió a Damon, alejándolo de su víctima. Sometió al vampiro, dejándolo tendido boca abajo, una rodilla en la mitad de la espalda, lo sujetaba con una mano de la cabeza.

—¡Suéltame, maldito! –exigió Damon, intentaba liberarse pero los noventa kilos del cuepro de Xander no lo dejaban hacer nada.

—La vuelves a tocar y te mato. –advirtió con voz queda.

Damon tenia la mejilla pegada al frio suelo. Nadie tenía por qué someterlo, él hacía lo que quisiera cuando le viniera en gana; el ángel guardián era más fuerte, eso lo sabia, pero eso no lo amedrentaría, se dedicó a reunir una onda psíquica para hacer que Xander lo soltara. El ángel guardián enterró más la rodilla en la espalda de Damon, incluso algo trono, los dedos los tenía enterrados en la nuca del vampiro.

—¡Que me sueltes! –gritó el vampiro y lanzó la onda de energía contra Xander.

El ángel guardián se elevó por el impacto de le energía pero él había concentrado más, lo que provocó que revirara el ataque, Damon quedó aplastado.

—Ya te dije una vez que no conseguí mi lugar con juegos. –le recordó Xander y azotó la cabeza del vampiro y se levantó–. Michelle. –se dirigió a ella, hasta hincarse enfrente–. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Xander, qué pasó? –preguntó ella, despertando de su inconsciencia.

—Nada, Mich, nada. –comentó él suavemente–. Sólo puse al vampiro en su lugar. –explicó, y como aquella vez, el denominativo sonó más a ofensa. Luego se volteó hacia la mesa.

—¿Crees que vaya a estar bien? –preguntó ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde él la dirigía.

Después de que Xander lo dejara, todo jodido y debilitado, e hiciera su escenita romántica con Michelle, Damon se levantó y tambaleante fue hacia la mesa donde estaba Bonnie, era su propia _escenita_. Acomodó el cabello de su pelirroja, la frente se sentía caliente, tenía gotas de sudor que brillaban a la luz.

—Cardenal… –murmuró mirándola a los párpados cerrados, debajo de ellos los ojos se movían rápidamente, tenía un sueño… no, una pesadilla.

—Dale de tu sangre. –instruyó Xander.

—Ya ha bebido demasiada.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer hasta aquí. ^^**


	8. Decisiones

**Un montón de cosas, un montón de tiempo antes de este capítulo, espero que les guste y que me digan qué tal. Un saludote, y una disculpa por la tardanza.**

* * *

**A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction**

**Chronicles of Immortals II**

**Titan 8**

**Decisiones**

¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?–preguntó Matt, después de brincarse por la ventana, sus ojos siguiendo los rápidos y desesperados movimientos de Meredith.

-Vete. –ordenó sin voltear a verlo, pero de todas maneras, sintió cómo él caminó hacia ella.

El roce de los dedos de Matt contra sus hombros, aún cubiertos por la ropa, fue estremecedor. No fue mucho tiempo, porque se volvió hacia él, que retrocedió con un brinco, ante el ataque.

-¡Mere! –gritó él.

La muchacha había sido absorbida por su naturaleza, sus ojos oscuros, sus colmillos desnudos.

-¡Vete, Matt! –gritó ella con insistencia.

-¡No! –dijo él con terquedad y volvió en sus pasos para acercarse a ella.

A pesar de todo, sin importar nada, la abrazó. Meredith respondió el gesto, dejándose abrazar por los cálidos brazos del muchacho, dio un respingo cuando la camiseta del futbolista se desgarró bajo sus garras y peor aún, cuando éstas atravesaron su piel. El olor a sangre penetró fuertemente por sus fosas nasales, Matt se acomodó mejor, brindándole mejor acceso.

El pulso de la sangre que corría por la vena del deportista atrajo su atención, pero con toda su humanidad intentó resistirse, de ignorarlo, para no manchar de sangre este inocente gesto de amor puro, de un amigo, de un amante, cuyos sentimientos correspondía del mismo modo. En su memoria se activó el recuerdo del sabor, del dulce néctar que había saboreado, el primero, el inolvidable.

"Hazlo... ", escuchó el malévolo eco en su mente, suave y retador.

Cayó en la tentación: cerró los labios sobre el cuello de Matt.

Elena parpadeó un par de veces, miró hacia el frente, el camino hacia Fell's Church, bajó el rostro, su mirada se perdió por largos segundos mientras recordaba lo que las guardianas le habían pedido a cambio para recuperar sus alas.

-¿Elena? –preguntó Stefan, sin despegar la mirada del camino, ella no respondió. El vampiro sacó el carro en la siguiente acotación, y volvió su mirada a la rubia-. Elena. –llamó.

-¿Qué? –fue la cuestión que ella soltó, aún inmersa en sus recuerdos, sin mirar a su vampiro.

Stefan puso su mano en la cara de Elena y la obligó a levantar la mirada y verlo, los ojos azul lapislázuli de la jovencita, brillaban con la intensidad de las lágrimas contenidas.

-Cual sea la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré. –comentó él.

-Lo dices como si fuera a hacer lo que me pidieron. –respondió la muchacha, parpadeando, lo que dejó que las lágrimas cayeran.

-Nunca lo he dudado. –respondió Stefan, con sus ojos verdes mirando los de ella, luego la besó.

Bonnie contuvo el aliento. No comprendía. Miró de reojo a Damon que estaba sentado en el sillón a un lado de la cama, ella había estado mirando la televisión y en todo ese tiempo él había estado ocupado haciendo algo más, leía. De pronto, la pelirroja había sido consciente de que él estaba haciendo algo que bien podía hacer a su lado, esos dos metros y medio que había entre la cama y el sillón bien parecía un abismo, uno que no estaba desde que él había dado con ella.

-¿Damon? –preguntó con tiento, su voz temblorosa.

-¿Mmh? –fue su respuesta, ni siquiera había levantado la mirada de lo que estaba leyendo.

La falta de ese gesto fueron frías cuchillas clavadas en su corazón. La joven bruja, apagó la tele y se recargó en la cabecera de la cama, abrazó sus piernas y recargó su rostro en las rodillas. Volvió a mirar de reojo a Damon, concentrado en el libro.

-Tengo frío. –comentó, casi al vacío, la sutil invitación.

-En un momento te echo otro cobertor. –no volvió a mirarla, ella ni siquiera se había tapado con el cobertor blanco que estaba en la cama.

Un nudo, el ardor de las lágrimas apenas contenidas. No habían sido simplemente impresiones suyas: Damon _realmente_ la estaba ignorando. Desde la visita a sus padres, desde ese día cuyo recuerdo era brumoso, así como estaba exuberante de felicidad por la visita y el recibimiento de sus padres, de repente despertó en la casa de huéspedes.

Ocho días, ocho malditos días en los que Damon no la había tocado, no había hablado con ella más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

-¡Idiota! –reclamó enfurecida, lanzó una almohada con certera puntería contra el libro del vampiro. El suave bulto se estrelló contra el pecho de Damon y el libro había caído el piso.

El ataque, pero más el insulto llamó la atención del hombre vestido de negro, cuyos ojos se encontraron con los casi tiernos infantiles de ella.

Él respingo, reconoció la ofensa y el ataque, una mezcla perfecta de cincuenta y cincuenta de Bonnie y Leigh, la identidad de la pelirroja cuando estaba bajo el cuidado de los dos ángeles guardianes. La pelirroja que había conocido antes, ésa ya no existía. Leigh que había sido su alter ego, para protegerla de un monstruo que seguía cazándola, se había manifestado de forma casi integral en la personalidad de Bonnie.

-¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme idiota? –cuestionó él, sin mirarla, eso hizo hervir la sangre de Bonnie, él levantó el libro del suelo y volvió a aventar la almohada, sin intención de atacar a la pelirroja, a la cama, luego se puso a leer de nuevo.

La almohada golpeó certeramente el libro.

-¡Idiota, idiota y mil veces idio…! –antes de terminar de decir la última parte del insulto, Damon ya estaba encima de ella, sometiéndola al sujetarla de las muñecas con sus manotas y de las piernas con las suyas.

-Serán mil cuatro castigos… -advirtió, mirándola de forma juguetona a los ojos.

Bonnie, en lugar de sentirse aterrada, como alguna vez se sintiera, respondió con una sonrisa traviesa y levantó la cabeza para alcanzar la boca del vampiro, sin embargo, él repelió el beso y con la misma rapidez con que la había sometido, se alejó de ella. La joven se quedó petrificada, helada en la cama, viendo el techo, sin haber movido la mirada de donde hubieran estado los ojos de Damon hacía unos minutos atrás.

-¿Damon? –volvió a llamar, esta vez no lo buscó con la mirada, se quedó ahí, mirando el techo, sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo como si fuera de piedra.

-Dime…

-¿Ya no me amas?

El vampiro dio un respingo, se quedó quieto en su lugar, camino al sillón, lejos de la cama donde había estado leyendo. Le daba la espalda a ella, de pronto el olor a sal húmeda inundó todo el cuarto. La había hecho llorar. Aunque nunca antes se lo había dicho con tales palabras, estaba seguro que ella había sabido la respuesta hasta antes de ese momento, tenía que responder esa pregunta, ella se había expuesto vulnerable, débil con ella, lo menos que le debía era una respuesta.

-Con toda el alma, si la tuviera. –respondió él, permitiéndose el pequeño desliz, después de todo ella había estado ahí cuando las cadenas se rompieron. Maldita la vulnerabilidad.

-¿Entonces por qué ya no me miras, no me tocas? –el tono de su voz era monótono, pero Damon la conocía, sabía que por debajo estaba la desgarradora desesperación de una mujer enamorada que resentía el rechazo de su pareja.

-Porque no puedo protegerte de otra manera más que dándote mi sangre. –respondió. Tanto que se había jactado de ser tan fuerte, de ser la criatura de la noche más poderosa, pero no podía cuidar de su mujer, así no quería ofrecerle la eternidad, pero la única forma de protegerla del peligro inmediato era orillándola a otro peligro futuro y peor.

La bruja pelirroja captó el significado de sus palabras. Tan sigilosa como le era posible, aunque sabía que él la escuchaba como si fuera un torpe elefante en movimiento, se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Pero negándome tu tacto? –preguntó ella con resentimiento-. Tu calor es lo único que me ha salvado de caer en ese abismo lleno de nada que trata de engullirme, es la sensación de tenerte a mi lado lo único que recuerdo cuando regreso.

-Así no te estoy protegiendo. –insistió él, en un intento de obligarla a quitar los brazos.

-Prefiero… -sentía sus piernas de gelatina, se sentía débil, la mirada borrosa-… caer contigo… -recordaba el sabor de su sangre en su boca cuando él la hacía despertar con ese líquido, sabía el riesgo, así muriera, no importaba, si estaba con él-… que sola…

-Cardenal… -se volteó rápidamente, y la atrapó antes si quiera que ella cayera al suelo, sin embargo bajó junto con ella, haciéndola descansar contra su pecho.

El vampiro con una caricia apartó alguno de los rebeldes rizos del rostro de la bruja pelirroja y la besó. Pocos minutos más tarde, se levantó y llevó a la joven a la cama, había movido el cobertor, la recostó. Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del pijama, luego bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, su piel cremosa estaba expuesta y él sólo quería acariciarla, había dejado pasar muchos días conteniendo sus ansias por ella. Pero en vez de sucumbir a la tentación, empezó a desvestirse él mismo, no pretendía nada sexual, no con ella así, inconsciente, lejos de sentirlo de esa manera.

Desnudo se recostó junto a ella, y le pasó por encima el cobertor, ella ya estaba fría, azul y la maldita sombra encima de ella. Se colocó encima de ella, y besó sus fríos y morados labios. Recargando su peso sobre sus codos, se hirió en el cuello con sus propias garras y la sangre comenzó a fluir lentamente por su cuello, manchando la blanca piel del pecho de Bonnie. Un momento de silencio solemne y más tarde encajó los dientes en lento pulso de su yugular, de modo que la sangre que manaba de su propio cuello, cayera en los labios entreabiertos por el beso anterior.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido después de la visita a los padres de su Cardenal, lo asaltó justo en el momento en que empezaba a sorber el vital líquido lleno de vida, de Bonnie.

-Ya ha bebido demasiada. –advirtió él con voz sombría.

Todos rodeaban la mesa en la que descansaba el casi inerte cuerpo de Bonnie.

-Eso no cambia nada. –respondió Xander, sabiendo a lo que se refería el vampiro.

-Viva o no viva, él no estará satisfecho y no la dejará en paz hasta tenerla… otra vez. –comentó Michelle.

-Habla. –exigió Damon, sintiendo cada bello erizado ante la amenaza silenciosa del otro ángel guardián.

Xander había ido a pararse frente a Michelle, protegiéndola de la amenaza que representaba el vampiro. Entonces, Damon supo que de ellos no iba a conseguir más respuestas, ni una sola.

-Dale de tu sangre, hijo. –comentó la anciana bruja, caminando a paso lento, y lo agarró del brazo como si él no hubiera estado atacándola unos instantes antes.

Damon se rasgó la muñeca con violencia que debía ser dolorosa, y acercó el chorro a los labios entreabiertos de la mujer… su mujer.

El abrazo de Matt se iba debilitando, según ella sorbía sangre. "Detenme, Matt, detenme", suplicó de modo telepático, una vez que se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de detenerse. Matt llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Meredith, y en vez de intentar alejarla, acarició con sus pulgares. "No, Matty, no", lloró internamente y juntando todas sus fuerzas, soltó la mordida, oponiéndose a esa oscura compulsión que pensó que no podía derrotar, pero la confianza del rubio la hizo adquirir la fuerza para lograrlo.

-Yo no voy a dejar que te vayas. –dijo Matt con una voz débil, dejando caer su peso sobre Meredith-. Nunca… nunca jamás.

-¡Matt! –exclamó ella preocupada, mientras recibía el peso del hombre y se dejaba caer de rodillas. La joven se mordió la muñeca y pegó la herida a la boca del jugador de futbol-. Gracias por confiar más en mí de lo que yo confío en mí misma. –murmuró, acariciando el pelo de un casi inconsciente Matt.

-Me voy contigo… -dijo con voz ronca, después de haber sorbido un poco de sangre-. Al fin del mundo, si es necesario…

La casa de huéspedes estaba en absoluto silencio cuando Elena y Stefan llegaron, pero era un silencio extraño, diferente. Los dos se bajaron, despacio sin decir una sola palabra. Elena rodeó el carro para acercarse al vampiro.

-Sangre… -una simple palabra que puso a Elena a correr velozmente hacia la casa.

Un mal presentimiento, un sabor amargo que ascendía desde su estómago hasta su lengua. Pero por debajo de la preocupación y desesperación, del mal presentimiento, una fuerte compulsión. No podía evitarlo, estaba predispuesta genéticamente a ello, a pesar de que hubieran encadenado sus alas. En la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón, una vibración con un calor abrasivo que casi podía sentir que quemaba la piel debajo de la mezclilla. De pie en el umbral de esa habitación, se quedó viendo sin fijar por completo la vista, la mano en su bolsillo… sería tan fácil.

-Elena. –la voz de la razón, de su razón, la voz de Stefan acarició su abrumada mente, sus cálidas manos sobre sus hombros-. Será mejor que ahora que llegamos a Fell's Church, yo guarde lo que te dieron las guardianas. –Elena, incapaz de hablar, asintió y dejó que él se ocupara, no se creía con la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para evitar cumplir con su compulsión.

Por la escena que había delante de ellos, era evidente que el olor a sangre provenía de ese cuarto. En la cama, perpendicular al umbral del cuarto donde Stefan y Elena estaban, uno detrás del otro, se encontraba la trágica pareja, las sábanas y el cobertor de color blancos, manchados de un rojo, con el que el pelo de Bonnie se mimetizaba salvajemente.

-Bonnie… -ella apenas fue capaz de murmurar, sus piernas pesadas como si fueran dos pedazos de hierro.

Stefn sujetó a Elena de los hombros cuando intentó meterse al cuarto, él no podía permitirle entrar, no todavía cuando por debajo de toda la mezcolanza que era el olor de la sangre de Bonnie y Damon estaba enturbiado con una esencia sombría.

-Jeremie… -murmuró Stefan, cuando por fin identificó el olor, fue cuando dejó que Elena pasara al cuarto.

La rubia entró en el cuarto y empujó lejos a Damon que había estado encima de Bonnie. La herida de la mordida sangraba despacio, como si Damon hubiera procurado hundir tanto los colmillos para provocar una herida profunda y grave que sangró litros y litros antes de que ella y Stefan llegaran.

-Su pulso es tan débil… -murmuró Elena después de haber cubierto la herida con su mano-. ¿Está muerto? –preguntó Elena, mirando a Stefan que se ocupaba de su propio hermano.

-No, sólo está en shock. –respondió con preocupación, no muchas cosas en el mundo podían hacer entrar en ese estado a un vampiro y menos con el poder de Damon.

-¿Por qué lo haría? –ella estaba consciente del por qué Damon se había detenido a convertirla en vampira… y ahora esto.


	9. Ancla

**A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction**

**Chronicles of Immortals II**

**Titan 9**

**Ancla  
**

* * *

Era la primera vez que tenía contacto cercano con un humano, más allá de la misión que le hubieran encomendado. Ella estaba casi desnuda, pero poco le importaba, él no era un hombre, sabía por su cuerpo que así era, por supuesto, tenía tendencias masculinas, siempre que lo enviaban a la tierra había elegido un cuerpo masculino. Un hombre era más fuerte, más ágil, más grande.

También era la primera vez que tenía a una mujer cerca. Ella era pequeña, su cuerpo se veía delicado, por un momento pensó que ella estaba muerta. No conocía de mucho a los seres humanos, sólo sabía de su fragilidad, poco a poco empezó a percibir el olor a flores, la muerte estaba cerca. Ella era tan joven, si no se hubiera lanzado por él al agua fría, la muerte no vendría a reclamarla.

Recordaba que ella lo había llamado Jeremie, ese recuerdo fue el detonante para despertar las memorias que quedaban de rezago del verdadero Jeremie.

-Katia, mírame… -dijo, casi en una súplica.

Con la mano puesta encima de la nariz de Katia, descubrió que seguía respirando, que seguía viva, pero no por mucho tiempo y no _deseaba_ que fuera así.

-Jeremie… -murmuró ella, su voz suave, una dulce melodía a la que Jeremie podría acostumbrarse demasiado rápido.

No la perdería. Nunca jamás.

Sólo se trataba de un pequeño susurro en una pequeña esquina de su mente. Los dedos de Matt apretando los suyos es lo único que le brinda un poco de tranquilidad, pero por él decidió no irse, no confiaba en sí misma para protegerlo sabiéndose una amenaza para él, ahora que había caído bajo su segunda y tentadora mitad.

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Stefan. –sugirió Matt con voz queda.

La forma en que Matt siempre hablaba en "nosotros" hacía que el corazón de Meredith diera un vuelco. ¡Cielos, amaba a este hombre! Lo último que quería era dañarlo, pero así era como habían terminado las cosas desde que la compulsión había despertado.

-Es que ni siquiera es una necesidad como la que sienten Stefan y Damon. –explicó Meredith-. Yo sólo quiero tu sangre. –estaba desesperada, porque sólo había una persona que podía darle esa sangre: sólo Matt.

-Me siento halagado. –una sonrisa acompañó el comentario.

-¡Puedo matarte! –grita desesperada, luchando por alejarse del agarre de Matt pero no puede.

-No lo harás. –replicó Matt con calma.

-Cada vez es más difícil detenerme, Matt, y realmente no ayuda que tú no me detengas… -el reclamo fue sutil, sus ojos húmedos.

Matt la abrazó brindándole consuelo y tranquilidad de nuevo.

-Si Stefan no puede ayudarnos, le pediremos ayuda a los ángeles. Haremos lo que sea hasta que te sientas segura.

Era tan fácil. Tan tentador. Una fina capa de sudor frío hacía que su pelo y delgadas ropa se ciñeran contra su piel. Elena podía ver en el techo el reflejo del brillo del objeto que las guardianas le habían dado. A cambio de que le devolvieran sus alas ella tenía que hacer algo.

En el cuarto en frente del suyo, yacían Damon y Bonnie inconscientes. Era tan fácil. ¡No! ¡No podía hacer algo así! Por sobre todas las cosas los amaba, no podía hacerles algo así. Por mucho que deseara recuperar sus alas. Sabía que Stefan se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba despierta, pero él no hacía nada, estaba segura de que lo haría en caso de que ella se pusiera de pie.

Después de luchar por minutos que parecían horas contra el deseo de ir a cumplir la petición de las guardianas, se quedó en la cama, mirando el reflejo casi púrpura en el techo. Pensó. ¿Por qué las guardianas le pidieron eso?

-No te preocupes más, yo te detendré en caso de que sea necesario. –comentó Stefan como una dulce advertencia.

-Ya no es eso lo que me mantiene en vela. –respondió en tono quedito-. Pero de todos modos, gracias.

-No tienes por qué darlas. –dijo él y se volvió hacia ella, para mirarla, ella también se volteó, quedaron de frente-. Si no es lo que te pidieron las guardianas, ¿qué es?

-Bueno, un poco hay de eso. –suspiró-. Me preguntaba por qué me lo pidieron, era algo muy importante que cualquiera de ellas podía hacer, por lo que entendí, pero aún no entiendo por qué, sin embargo, sospecho que tiene que ver con Jeremie Chase.

-¿Piensas que tienen algún tipo de alianza?

-Quien sabe. –responde sincera-. Pero mientras más vueltas le doy, más sospecho que es algo relacionado.

El eco del grito de Damon estaba muriendo lentamente, donde quiera que estuvieran, era un inmenso vacío. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo mierda es que no podía encontrar a una mujer pelirroja? ¿Estaría ella confinada a otro vacío?

-¡Cardenal! –volvió a gritar.

El suelo vibró bajo sus pies descalzos. Maldita la ropa blanca, no le gustaba. Poco a poco el espacio vacío y blanco se empezó a llenar de muchas imágenes. No reconocía nada excepto cuando aparecía Elena, por ejemplo, o Stefan, él mismo, los amigos y parientes de su Cardenal… después de eso no le tomó mucho saber que las imágenes debían de ser los recuerdos de Bonnie.

El vacío espacio comenzó a volverse cálido, se sentía como Bonnie. ¿Era la mente de Bonnie?

-¿Bonnie, estás aquí? –preguntó, casi sin voz, "que aparezca, que aparezca".

-¿Damon? –preguntó la suave y aniñada voz de la pelirroja.

El vampiro corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y la levantó del suelo, giró con ella, hasta marearse.

-¡Estás bien, estás bien! –gritó entusiasmado y apretándola fuertemente.

Lo último que recordaba cuando despertó en este espacio vacío era la forma en que le succionó la sangre a Bonnie como si la vida misma se le fuera en ello.

-Claro que estoy bien, Damon. –aseguró ella con una risita infantil.

Pero el hombre no estaba seguro, por lo que se alejó del suave abrazo de la joven pelirroja y la revisó, el cuello estaba inmaculado.

-Te había mordido para… matarte. –la voz de Damon había empezado a descender, hasta que la última palabra fue casi un suspiro.

Ella soltó una carcajada, dulce, tierna, alivió la opresión en el pecho de Damon.

-Es difícil matarme, Damon. –respondió ella.

-Eres humana. –comentó él.

-No dije que no lo fuera. –su tono serio hizo a Damon levantar la mirada.

Damon se le quedó viendo a la pelirroja por largo rato, las fosas nasales se le dilataron detectando un olor, parecidísimo al de Bonnie, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era ligeramente diferente.

-Tú no eres Bonnie. –aseguró, sin embargo por debajo existía la pregunta.

-Tienes razón. –sonrió. Los gestos, el cuerpo, la voz todo era igual-. Pero lo seré o de alguna manera lo soy. –explicó un poco confundida.

-¿Quién eres? –recalcó cada palabra, casi dispuesto a atacar, pero tenía miedo de que realmente lastimara a Bonnie.

-Quién fui, sería la pregunta correcta, sin embargo eso no importa. –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó con un poco de desespero.

-La pregunta es correcta, sólo que la has dirigido mal. –comentó ella con burla.

-¿Qué se supone que debo querer de ti? –desesperado, este juego no le gustaba nada, hasta donde sabía esta persona podía tener el cuerpo de Bonnie, pero no era ella, bien podía ser un nuevo enemigo, o un aliado de Jeremie Chase.

-Respuestas, Damon, respuestas. –responde ella con suave burla.

El vampiro se le queda mirando, se pasa un nudo por la garganta.

-¿Cómo puedo proteger a Bonnie? –preguntó, fue la que ganó, entre las otras estaba: ¿cómo derrotar a Jeremie Chase? Pero la descartó al último segundo porque, ¿qué tal si no había forma de derrotarlo? La otra pregunta fue, ¿qué podía querer Jeremie Chase de Bonnie? Dos cosas pasaron por su mente, la primera fue porque Bonnie era una bruja, sin embargo –sin poner en duda lo que sentía por ella-, Bonnie es una bruja mediocre, pero descartó la pregunta porque eso no importaba, lo que sí era cómo proteger a su cardenal, eso era lo más importante.

-Matando a Jeremie Chase antes de que le arrebate algo importante a Bonnie.

-Yo no puedo matar a Jeremie Chase. –asegura Damon desesperado.

-Todos pueden morir, no importa si son inmortales.

-Eso…

-Tú eres un vampiro, te han matado… y si volviste fue para protegerla…

Michelle miró a Xander, éste, a pesar del problema con sus ojos, pareció mirarla con intensidad. Ella suspiró resignada, sabía que todo había cambiado desde el momento en que le dijo lo que sentía, lo que había sentido desde siempre. Si bien era cierto que siempre habían elegido parejas, él pensaba que lo que ella sentía era el rezago de lo que los antiguos dueños tenían entre sí, pero Michelle le había dicho otra historia. Desde ese momento Xander había cambiado con ella. La trataba diferente.

-Olvídalo. –dijo de pronto, había podido sobrevivir siglos sin que él lo supiera, podría lograrlo sabiendo que él ignoraba el sentimiento.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó él.

-Así está bien, no importa. –respondió ella, sintiendo el oscuro dolor partirle poco a poco el corazón.

De pronto Xander le sujeta la mano y lentamente entrelaza los dedos con los de ella.

-La verdad… -dice con voz queda, sin voltear hacia ella, sin embargo había visto cómo un punto oscuro se cernía sobre ella, eso le preocupaba-, no puedo imaginarme bajar y que tú no estés aquí. Conmigo.

-Lo dices sólo porque sabes de mi oscuridad. –comenta ella, también consciente de lo que le pasaba.

-No te mentiré diciéndote que no me preocupo por eso. –declaró-. Lo demás es cierto. Hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que… -se pausó.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella, sabiendo que él había visto algo.

-Ya sé por qué Jeremie Chase siempre _la_ encuentra. –murmuró.

-¿Hablas del ancla? –preguntó Michelle de pronto.

-¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? –se preguntó, lo que a su vez fue la confirmación que Michelle esperaba.

-¡NO! –gritó Jeremie furibundo.

Cuanto más cerca estaba de ella, el maldito vampiro venía y se la arrebataba de entre los dedos. De nuevo, golpeó la pared hasta partirse la nuca que empezó a chorrear la sangre, se curó rápidamente.

-Jeremie, Jeremie, Jeremie… -dijo alguien de forma burlona.

El aludido se volvió y caminó en dirección del hombre, al que agarró del cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared opuesta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el atacado, levantándose del suelo, se sacudió un poco de la mugre-. Si vas a estar de mal humor, haciendo estos jueguitos de posesión deberías ir por ella y tomarla.

-Tú te callas no sabes cómo funciona esto. –dijo Jeremie.

-Entonces déjate de estúpidos berrinches y dime. –reclamó el otro.

-Tú pequeña mente no lo comprendería. –respondió Jeremie.

-Pruébame, no seré tan viejo como el Salvatore, pero soy listo. –dijo burlón, su sonrisa se amplió con el ceño fruncido de Jeremie.

-Le di mi nombre, ella lo tiene. –dijo de forma seca-. Te dije que tu pequeña mente no lo entendería, Christian. –comentó, esta vez fue él quien sonreía satisfecho.

-Para lo que importa. –respondió Christian encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ella tiene tu nombre? –la voz de Mnem fue clara desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí. –respondió Jeremie sin voltear a verla.

-¿Cómo? Es decir, ¿por qué _ella_? –preguntó Mnem.

-No lo sé, no deseaba que muriera. –explicó-. Rezago del verdadero Jeremie, me parece.

-¿Desde entonces? –preguntó Mnem, un poco incrédula-. Es demasiado tiempo, ¿seguro que es _ella_?

-Sí. Una vez que has dejado tu nombre, ahí se queda, por y para siempre, no importa si cambias el embase…

-Con razón rompió con el encanto de los ángeles. –dijo Mnem, como si eso explicara muchas cosas.

-¿De qué mierda están hablando?

Jeremie ignora la pregunta de Christian, pero éste acude a Mnem con una mirada.

-Todo ángel tiene un nombre, uno que el Creador les otorga. –empezó a explicar-. Como sabrás, si eres muy religioso, el poder del Creador está en la Palabra, por lo que un nombre se vuelve _el _nombre. –observó cómo Christian la miraba, y comprendía lentamente lo que explicaba-. Cuando él… -apuntó a Jeremie-, llegó, tenía su propio nombre, no el de Jeremie, quiero decir, sino el que le otorgó el Creador. El que Jeremie haya entregado su verdadero nombre a alguien, es lo que lo hace diferente de Xander y Michelle.

-¿Quieres decir que Bonnie McCallough tiene el verdadero nombre de Jeremie?

-Más que eso… -dijo Jeremie de forma seca.

* * *

**Disculpen, se me han cruzado muchos libros por delante :S**

**Gracias por todos los reviews y su paciencia.**


End file.
